Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE XIII: Event Horizon (PT 1)
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Serenity and her allies enter the portal to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline just seconds before Earth was destroyed by the resurrected Echidna Gorgon who used her power to crash the moon into Earth. The team finds themselves on a mysterious planet and Ardyn is close to finding the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. Meanwhile, someone has been waiting for them to show up.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious New World

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode XIII: Event Horizon

Part I

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious New World

* * *

"I'm Everywhere..." -C.C.

* * *

Far off standing on what appeared to be the top of some strange building was a female figure in a white robe.

The robe suddenly fell off her as she was wearing something quite different under it.

"They are here." She softly said seemingly knowing that there was people on the planet with her power.

Her shoulders bare showing the same symbol tattoo that the daughters of Dray had on their stomachs.

She was C.C., Serenity's mother.

She then smiled brightly.

"They get to die with me to begin a new life." She then said as it was nearly forboding.

Meanwhile back outside the Normandy that came through the portal was Serenity and her entire group of family and friends who met Severity, Serenity's brother.

Serenity looked at the green haired man and let out a soft gasp.

"Y-your my, brother?" Serenity asked confused.

"Yes." he told her.

"No..." Serenity said but felt it to be true with her power sensing his essence was equal to her's.

It could be seen anyways through his eyes like hers. He looked nearly like their father in fact.

"My names Severity." Severity told Serenity.

Mordin stood there speechless but knew this to be true.

"Serenity. Severity. Possibly a moment to talk to you two alone. Would be wise." Mordin said.

"You knew...?" Serenity asked Mordin.

"I was present when you two were born. Helped in fact." Mordin said.

"Wait who was born first?" James asked.

"Why does it matter?" Serenity asked him.

"Curious is all, just want to know who's going to boss who around." James said grinning.

"Serenity is oldest by five minutes." Mordin said.

Serenity actually was a bit happy to hear that but well had to focus on what was going on.

"Mordin, why didn't you tell me- actually I want to know what's going on and how come- ugh! I got too many questions my brain hurts!" Serenity shouted.

"Get in line sweetheart." Sasori said rolling his eyes.

"I think we should sit and talk." Severity told them all.

Meanwhile back at the solar system was the remaining Alliance Fleets just floating in space.

Commander Ringo had his head down. Everyone in the command deck on the ship. Everyone else in all their ships remained silent.

"We lost Earth." Ringo said with a sigh.

"Sir, we lost three billion people on Earth. Those that tried to escape and those that was apart of the Alliance. But some of our spiritual members within the fleets say they felt their souls being ripped from the path of the afterlife and sucked into something. We believe that something to be the thing that destroyed Earth. Reports say from our drones that there was a giant humanoid that ripped the moon from its gravity and pulled it down toward Earth to destroy it and Earth." A female deckhand said showing him the hologram as the entire command deck watched in shock.

"Relay this to the fleets." Ringo said as one soldier quickly did just that.

"Sir. Star Cerberus is destroyed but it seems the war is far from over. We do not know where they went or where the Cosmic Divine Crystalline is. Serenity and her entire division with the Normandy went into the portal before it closed." The deckhand said to him.

Walking into the command deck was Roland Hutetsuu.

"Hold it! I can find them! I can sense their soul power went well, somewhere but I can pinpoint where if you show me the galaxy map!" Roland said as he walked in with two of his guards.

"He came from the shuttle." A soldier said walking with them.

"Very well." Ringo said typing on the console and bringing up the galaxy map.

Roland looked at it concentrating and closed is eyes after a minute.

Everyone in the room remained silent and suddenly his eyes opened and immediately his hand came up and index finger pointed right toward one part of the galaxy.

"There!" He shouted.

The deckhands began to type on the consoles to bring the galaxy map zoomed in further to see which sector.

"Strange, this sector is not mapped." Ringo said.

"How can you see with that hair over your eyes!" Roland shouted.

Ringo ignored his words and continued to talk.

"We will be sending all remaining fleets that are willing into this sector to find this planet then that contains the Cosmic Divine Crystalline but I wonder, what will be find in a sector of the galaxy that has not been mapped at all." Ringo said a bit concerned.

"Sir, refueling ships are coming out of hyperspace to fuel our ships and give us any ammo or food we need." One of the deckhands said.

"Contact all remaining Alliance ships and see if they are willing to come with us and NOD." Ringo said.

"Sir, NOD doesn't have but three battleships. They suffered heavy losses. Even we only have six vessels. The Alliance entirely has one hundred and sixteen ships left. Then other reinforcements have either twenty or lower. The civilian fleets are being escorted to safety. We will be going nearly unprepared if we will face another large army." The female deckhand told him.

"I do not sense Star Cerberus there at all." Roland said grunting.

"What do you sense then from this sector?" Ringo asked.

"Life, but yet it isn't there at the same time. It's a strange sector, and never in my life have I ever felt such feeling." Roland said.

"Maybe you are losing your touch with old age." Ringo suggested shrugging.

"Cockney bastard." Roland grunted.

"Scouse actually." Ringo replied with a grin.

"Sir the Alliance Fleet has no supreme commander, they are looking to you for help." Another deckhand said walking in giving him the reports.

Everyone looked at Ringo.

The Cyclonians was former enemies to everyone in the galaxy. After Master Cyclonis' death, Ringo was put in charge of the entire Empire. They rebuilt things in Onderon and other places they caused chaos too after Cyclonis' death. He knew this was a big step for the Alliance to ask for him a former enemy for help of being the supreme commander of the fleets and soldiers left.

Ringo gulped and was a bit nervous but his female deckhand nodded to him that he could do it.

"Well..." Ringo said with a sigh.

"Alright! Tell all the fleets to prepare for refueling and restock. Tell them to take an hour break and then we launch together. Have them send any signal for anyone who wants to help in the galaxy. Let them know they do not need to help but it is the fate of the galaxy in ours and our friends' hands!" Ringo shouted.

Everyone in the command deck except for Roland and his guards rose their fists up.

"For the glory of the Cyclonian Empire!" They all shouted.

Everyone soon began to work quickly. The Cyclonian and NOD battleships moved to the Alliance ships to board ships and help them with anything they needed. They began to prepare for what was to come next and to be fully ready before departing into the unknown sector of space.

Meanwhile.

Everyone was back in the Normandy in the main room. Standing there at the galactic map was Severity looking at everyone, especially Serenity who had her arms crossed and was still trying to process everything going on.

"Who knows how many of our sisters died on Earth... now we learn we have a half brother. Great Scott, this is getting heavy doc." Vulpix said looking to Ryuken who nodded while focused on Severity.

"Our mother raised me here on this planet." Severity began to say.

"Mom...?" Serenity asked standing up.

"Yes. Our mother." Severity told her.

"Woah that's deep." Mangle said.

Desolate who was revealed to be Mangle's mother nudged her to shut up and she did.

Mangle leaned against Prompto and listened in.

Fern and Adam were sitting beside Serenity and Fern was in deep thought over this.

"Did Dray know?" Fern asked.

"Dad? Yes and no." Severity said which confused them.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Mom took that memory away from him, yet Mordin I think had to keep it secret for the reason of me being dangerous when we was close together." Severity said.

Everyone looked at Mordin for an answer to that.

Mordin looked at everyone and took a breath and closed his eyes for just a moment before opening them and began to speak.

"After Serenity was born, her mother began to birth another child." Mordin pointed to Severity.

"After birth, the two of you couldn't be near one another. Psychic power possibly, and it was killing you both in fact. We separated you two over a mile away. Found out this was because of a link you two have which is a spirit psychic link. It seems now you two seem fine next to one another which means something happened." Mordin said to them making them look to one another then back to Mordin.

"Peculiar, wonder if happened during growing up years, no maybe metabolism, no maybe drinked something or ate something, no maybe-" Mordin was starting to ramble on questioning things until Serenity got up and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay Mordin." Serenity said to him.

"Right sorry. Part of it we wondered if it was the curse the family has. Also, still mystery over tattoo's on you and your sisters' stomachs. Born with them yet unknown to why. Strange. Maybe it's over the sterilization Dray wanted for you girls." Mordin said.

Suddenly the girls looked at him in a double-take.

"Sterilized!?" Umbreon shouted confused.

"Oh no." Mordin said.

"Mordin what the hell do you mean!?" Mangle shouted.

Desolate sighed standing up looking at the girls.

"Because of how powerful the family was getting they was afraid you girls would go feral and savage like well, what Fern was for example. So they had to lock away some of your power and aura energy. The problem is it keeps you girls sterilized as well." Desolate told them.

"Dad did that to stop us from going savage...? We wouldn't of-" Absol began to say.

"You don't know that none of you do. It's a safeguard." Desolate said.

"So we can be even stronger than what we are and yet..." Froslass began to say looking away sadly.

Mordin looked at them and sighed.

"Cure there is." Mordin admitted.

"Cure! Then cure us!" Umbreon yelled.

"Can't, do not have components with me and complicated. Need a good amount of energy with a distributor." Mordin said.

The girls remained quiet for a moment.

"So, can I ask how many half-sisters I got?" Severity asked to break the silence.

"Now it's all of us you see here." Mawile said gritting her teeth and suddenly every one of them began to cry.

Severity almost said something but Desolate put her hand on his shoulder to not.

"There was around seven hundred. Your father was quite a busy man with so many women. Sadly war is what took almost all of them. What you see here, is what's left..." Desolate said to him.

Severity looked at the girls and nodded to Desolate's words.

Fern got up to let the girls have privacy to themselves nearby.

"You are angry." Desolate said to Fern.

"Very. Those were my nieces." Fern growled.

"Proud you came this far. Once evil now good." Mordin said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm still evil." Fern said looking away.

"Stop trying to be some badass please." Desolate said rolling her eyes.

"Stop trying to act like the voice of reason. Icy Frosting." Fern said.

"Why you son of a bitch..." Desolate growled blushing.

"Hey! Touched a nerve did I!" Fern said laughing.

"Ahem!" Kaiden coughed.

"Guy's, we should look around the area in case some predator or Ardyn and our enemies find us." Kaiden said to them.

"You're right, let the girls stay here." Fern said.

"There is still the problem of mother." Severity said.

Everyone around him who heard him looked at him.

Fern swallowed as Desolate took a step forward.

"C.C. is alive?" Desolate asked in shock.

"What a twist." Mordin said putting his hand on his chin rubbing it.

"Uh, guys?" Kaiden said.

"You and the others go scout." Fern said not looking at him and kept looking at Severity.

Kaiden just sighed walking off.

"Yes, my mother is alive. But you got to understand why I'm here. Mom left when my sister was a baby, she took me away because she couldn't bare to see us separated by a couple of miles. She took me to see if she could do something to make it not like that. Except nothing did. I was still a danger to Serenity. So she took me to this planet. Her homeworld." Severity said.

"This place, it's so strange. I don't even know what to make out of it." Desolate said looking around.

The atmosphere was a ghostly blue, the clouds near tint of that. The area was just a shade of ghostly grey-blue. The nearby sun was just a blue star and orbited by two moons. One blue and one red. The ground was a shade of greyish blue and even the flora and fauna the same way. There was no wind or sound. It was dull.

"You were raised in this fucked up place?" Fern asked.

"Yeah, I was actually. There are some beasts but, all are almost extinct. Even the insects are dying. Mom told me it was such a long time ago before she was born." Severity said.

"You said though this is her homeworld?" Desolate asked.

"It's where her ancestors come from. The only thing here of power is the Krazoa Palace." Severity said.

"Can I say something?" Serenity asked walking up.

"Of course." Severity said.

"What was it like living with mom?" Serenity asked him.

"Boring hahaha. She let me see you guy's through a vision portal with her psychic power. She always watched you guy's." He said to her and rose his top up to reveal the same tattoo marking on his stomach.

"Does that have a meaning?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, it does. Mom put her own curse on you girls." Severity said.

Suddenly everyone looked at him in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Fern said.

"Did I hear that right?" James said walking up.

"You did. She put a curse on them to keep watch on each of them. Yet she didn't put it on anyone else. Heh overprotective sometimes to me since I live with her. But you see it's more complicated than that. There is more than this can do but she never once told me. Mom started acting strange in the last couple of years." Severity said with a shrug and a worry.

"Well, I bet she is! Living like this of course with no friends around!" Fern said to him.

"We got the Krazoa spirits you twit." Severity said glaring at him.

"Hey! I am your Uncle you piece of shit!" Fern growled.

Desolate grabbed Fern and literally shoved him to his knee's.

"Okay, I'm calm! ... Ow." Fern said sighing.

"What are Krazoa spirits?" James asked.

"They once lived on this planet in ancient times. They protect the only way to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." Severity said.

Everyone's eyes looked at him and even some of the girls who listened in turned their heads quickly.

Taliyo nearby got up quickly.

"This is the planet?" Taliyo asked.

"This is yes. Mom and I are to help guard the planet for the spirits and in turn, they gave my mom great power. However, she has been here before once I believe when she was a padawan of what you people call Jedi. Yet that religion is gone, and she found out the truth." Severity said.

"The truth of what?" Serenity asked.

"You guy's, this is why I believe mom is losing it. She is wanting to use the Cosmic Divine Crystalline to restart all life in the universe." Severity said.

This time everyone looked at him in worry.

"What...?" Fern asked.

"She thinks the universe is too evil, she sees things- visions. She seen one vision and left and took me. That was when me and Serenity were three months old. She got up out of bed and left. Before she left she erased dads memory of me. Why she did it I don't know. To be honest there are so many things I wished she told me but she - you guys got to understand she's a wonderful mom! She is! She's just gotten scared of the universe and believes she needs to restart all life! You guys got to trust me, she is a good mom. She's just starting to fear life." Severity said to them.

"How did you find us?" Tomoko asked.

"Because I had a vision you'd come. Mom I think may know or may not." Severity said.

"So you came to us first before she did." Serenity said to him.

"Exactly. I know right now most of you are in shock, and maybe don't trust me but please trust me when I say we are all in danger." Severity said.

Suddenly they heard noise nearby and seen two dinosaurs walking by eating the blueish grey grass.

"What the fuck..." Fern said amazed.

"Holy crap!?" Lopunny shouted staggering back and falling onto her back.

No one helped her up as they all kept looking at the two Stegosaurs

"You guys act like you never seen this species before?" Severity asked.

"Yeah, they're to be extinct!" Desolate said as she was amazed.

"Well, they will be. Their numbers now are around like, nearing less than two million planet-wide." Severity said with a sigh.

"That's what you call near extinction?" Weavile asked.

"So are you going to take us to see... mom?" Serenity asked.

Everyone looked at Serenity then to Severity.

"Yes but its a few miles away. She probably will know you're here anyway and feel your presence. Probably going to get on my ass about it." Severity said with a sigh.

"Do we got to be careful of a T-rex?" Froslass asked all nervously.

"Yes but relax a group of us together it will leave us alone. You don't bother them, they don't bother you." He said to them.

"Alright, let's go, everyone, leave the Normandy here- Prompto where did Mangle go?" Fern asked Prompto who just shrugged looking around.

"Look at me! I'm a dinosaur rider!" Mangle yelled trying to stay on the back spines of the Stegosaurs as it tried to shake her off.

"Let me tell you about Mangle." Serenity said to Severity who was speechless.

"Don't gossip about me!" Mangle yelled out to her.

Fern looked at them then looked to Desolate who looked at him with her arms crossed.

"I wonder how we are all going to react to seeing her mom if we do." Fern said thumbing toward Serenity as he spoke to Desolate.

"I don't know but I want us to keep weapons out and be aware of our surroundings, and of a trap." Desolate told him.

"Yeah, no shit." Fern replied.

"I know you are mad, and I am sorry about your nieces. You didn't care for your family and now you do. May I ask what changed your mind?" Desolate asked him.

Fern just shrugged and began to walk off until an ice power from her gripped his legs.

Fern just sighed.

"Because Dray came to me as some force ghost or some spirit of sorts. I fell down that cliff and thought a lot about my choices. Serenity gave me a chance and well, I want to do for Dray and Qrow what I can for them. I am literally all they got now for them to look up too- well at least to look up too. Hell, I wouldn't even look up to myself." Fern said to her.

"You aren't that evil, but my god do you know how to piss people off." Desolate said.

"Heh, that's the plan." Fern said winking at her.

Desolate rolled her eyes walking back to the group and Fern taking a moment to himself and then followed patting Froslass head as he passed her.

Froslass smiled and walked beside him hugging him.

"Okay get off kid, - no really get off." Fern said trying to shake her off and she just kept holding him.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Road Again

Chapter 2: On The Road Again

* * *

"It's a carnival!" -Maya

* * *

Ardyn looked around seeing that he and his group were standing on a hill that overlooked other hills in the area with just long grass surrounding them.

"What an unusual place." Urashiki said looking around astonished.

Colress scanned the area but didn't get any reading of anything.

"Yeah and annoying as well." Colress sighed.

"Stop looking at your tech and look at the view dear boy." Ardyn said looking at Colress.

Colress looked around and seemed unamused.

"We should search for the power we seek." Echidna said as she was now eight feet talk no longer in her giant form and yet still stood taller than them.

Echidna's twin daughters stood on each side of her and remained silent looking straight at the group.

"Miss Echidna, do not worry we will reach our destination." Ardyn said beckoning his hand to everyone.

"Come, follow me to true salvation." Ardyn said smirking.

"Yeah, doing what? Oh yes! To destroy the universe that seems logical." Urashiki remarked.

"I understand how you feel about that, but I promise you all will live to a new realm after. I shall see to it." Ardyn said to them.

"So you are a prophet?" Colress asked cocking an eyebrow.

Matagi stayed silent watching them.

Suddenly Colress' machine began to open that came with him as well as other tech of his after entering the portal to where they are now.

"Ugh, what..." NahNahNah said walking out of it.

NahNahNah was one of the lost daughters of Drayconivous that was seemingly destroyed and yet put back together again.

Ardyn frowned seeing this.

"How is she alive?" He asked.

"I wished to test her further in helping us." Colress said pressing some buttons.

Suddenly NahNahNah opened her eyes and went into a rampage clawing right at Colress' device and took off running using a robotic device in the heels of her feet to blast her off into the sky and away from them.

"Shoot her down!" Colress shouted.

Matagi began to aim her weapon up but Ardyn put it down.

"Let her go. It is your fault you brought her back from death, the poor thing doesn't know where she even is or what's going on." Ardyn said giving Colress a mean look.

"I have to think about science." Colress said to him.

Ardyn suddenly smirked and snapped his fingers.

Then a dark portal opened behind him having thirteen figures show.

"Can science prove this?" Ardyn said as these thirteen figures walked out in dark robes and hoods over their heads.

Echidna tilted her head a bit shocked.

"You made a deal with these people? They live in the dark realm." Echidna remarked.

"I did, and they wish to see this universe change for the better." Ardyn said smirking tipping his hat a bit and looked to the thirteen people.

"Tell me who is the leader." Ardyn asked.

"Me. Xemnas." The one robed man said in front of the others that pulled his hood down as he approached.

"Excellent! Then may you help us get rid of a potential problem that may try to stop us?" Ardyn asked him.

"We have one more resurrection we wish to bring back to help us." Python said as she and Anaconda approached.

Echidna didn't say a word and crossed her arms looking at Ardyn.

"Very well?" Ardyn asked a bit curious.

A black portal opened and suddenly glyphs shot from the portal and the last one spun and sprouted out, Candle/Zinnia's mother, Aster.

"What- where am I?" Aster asked looking around in shock and then seeing the group.

"We have a lot to discuss but your daughter who sent you to hell is here." Echidna said pointing at her.

Suddenly Aster began to grin evilly having revenge in her eyes.

"Let us be on our way. Echidna tell Aster what has transpired." Ardyn said and began to walk off with everyone following.

Matagi stopped walking and looked out to the blueish tinted forests and hills in the distance as the blue star was setting in the west.

Urashiki looked back at her and approached her.

"We should stick close yeah?" Urashiki said.

"You are my father's, father?" Matagi asked.

Urashiki sighed and approached her standing beside her watching the sunset.

"I am." He said.

"Why did you not stay?" Matagi asked.

"Because I had my own plans. To be honest I joined the Illusive Man to see if my kids would kill him. Before that, though I left because I went searching for power, power of more chakra to fuel my hunger for it. My blood and my chakra is strong, the same goes for your father and his brothers and sisters. I didn't stay because they didn't need me around but..." Urashiki said and then stopped talking thinking on his words.

"You missed out on their lives." Matagi said.

"Yeah. I did." Urashiki said and kept thinking.

"Are you two coming or what!" Ardyn shouted from a distance waving to them.

"I know its a beautiful sunset but it's down now!" Ardyn kept shouting.

"Come on." Urashiki told her.

"Okay, grandpa." Matagi said but it wasn't an insult at all.

Urashiki looked at her as she walked and then caught up and walked along side her.

Meanwhile, Serenity and the others walked through the forest only a little bit away from the Normandy they got a transmission on their earpieces.

"Hey, did you miss us?" Ringo said on it.

Before they replied in the sky came down a few shuttles and two of them bringing down what seemed like a motor home but a military one with a backside to be attached.

"Woah nice! Those are new Alliance terrain vehicles." James said.

As they walked toward them, Ringo himself was present.

"Serenity." Ringo said shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much for helping us with Earth." She said.

Beside him were two Cyclonian soldiers nodding to her and walking over to check on the others.

"We got a squad at the Normandy and with the shuttles magnets we will escort it up to one of the Battlecruisers and fix it up for yah." Ringo said.

"That is wonderful!" Serenity said giving him a thumbs up.

As they were talking nearby was Severity taking a sip of water given to him by Weavile and then he noticed Neopolitan and was literally checking her out.

Mangle noticing this gave a sinister grin and walked up to him.

"Like what you see?" She asked making him jump.

"You startled me!" Severity said breathing in and out.

"Yeah, I do that a lot. So like you are observing her." Mangle said poking him.

"I am not observing her." he said looking away.

"Sure." Mangle said walking off laughing.

As she laughed Neopolitan looked toward them and Severity quickly looked away pretending to do something.

Neo at that moment started to check him out and looked at his ass with a grin on her face.

As he pretended to do something he dropped the stack of food he was faking to carry and luckily none of them broke open but scattered.

As he went to pick them up, Neo approached and helped him and both looked at one another.

"Hi." Severity said immediately.

Neo just winked at him handing him the small crates of food and carried some for him.

"I uh, I never really seen any other girl besides my mother." Severity said smiling and then realized that what he said was stupid to say.

Neo just smirked at him and walked to the group nodding her head to him and then to the group indicating to follow her.

"She doesn't talk." Mismagius said who was talking with Ignis.

"Oh, is she mute?" Severity asked.

"To be honest we have no idea. She talks through her holocom text thing." Mismagius said shrugging.

"You know you never really told us how your mom is going to restart the entire universe, what sort of thing will she do with the Cosmic Divine Crystalline exactly?" Ignis asked Severity pushing his glasses up further to his face.

"Mom has the power to create black holes and control them." Severity said as if it was normal and suddenly seen everyone who heard him and their expressions, even Neo's. Every one of them was mouth dropped.

"Oh, this just got a lot harder." Ignis said rubbing his head.

As they began to discuss things, Severity handed people small food packs and then Neo approached him showing him her holo-com on a text asking him if they could sit and eat just nearby.

"Uh! Well you see I'm sure people here need to know about mom's black hole power and well uh, I should see who else needs any food or what not, the water here needs to be more purified to drink so you guys got extra water and stuff and well-" Severity began to ramble on all nervous until James took the food packs from him.

"I got it!" James said giving a grin to Severity.

Suddenly Neo took his hand making Severity laugh nervously and forcing himself to walk with her.

Serenity had a frown on her face watching this as Adam came around her with a grin.

"You don't know him and yet you care who likes him." Adam said to her.

"Excuse me but I do not care at all. I just think he could maybe do better." Serenity said.

"Right like you pretend to not like me in that way." Adam said walking off.

"Excuse me!?" Serenity yelled running to him and stopping him from walking.

"You heard me." Adam said with a grin.

"Oh sweety you got no- I mean, oh buddy you got no idea what I think or what I like." Serenity said poking his chest to shove him back.

"Sure." Adam said and kept walking.

Serenity had a blush right across her face and looked away. When she looked away she looked directly at Zarbon.

"Oh hunny we all know you want to pose for him." Zarbon said fanning himself. "I know I would."

Serenity force blasted Zarbon into the bushes nearby and walked to the others noticing the Normandy was ready to go to be fixed up.

"They won't take long right?" Serenity asked Ringo.

"Day probably. I have to go with them but I will keep in contact. There isn't much of us left for a perfect Alliance blockade over the planet." Ringo said.

"How many ships?" Fern asked.

"Only over two hundred and that's including some help from other systems. We suffered heavy losses." Ringo said to them.

"Right, hurry now we can handle things from here and thanks for the land vehicles, that will help." Fern said looking at them.

"There wheeled?" Serenity asked.

"We didn't have much arsenal left." Ringo said and walked off with his two guards.

The group waved as the shuttles headed up and the Normandy attached to be fixed.

"At least we got ships in space but we have to handle what's here and now. Ringo will have support but let's not waste any more resources than we can." Serenity said to everyone.

"Who knows how much time we have until Ardyn reaches the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." Tomoko said sighing.

"Let's not think of that and think on heading to the Krazoa Palace where it's at." Desolate said to them all and entering one of the land vehicles.

"Where it's at?" Mangle asked.

"You know what I mean, god you're annoying." Desolate said shaking her head.

"I'm from your pussy so." Mangle said with a shrug.

"Woah hold up, you mean-" Tomoko began to say.

"Yes, I am Mangle's mother." Desolate said putting a hand on her hip looking at them.

"Oh god, she's my sister..." Tsubaki said facepalming herself.

"Watch it, young lady! By the way, I want you on that shuttle that's ready to leave." Desolate told her.

"I want to help!" Tsubaki shouted.

"You are going to help by staying on the command ship. They might need you if there is some space attack. Please?" Desolate asked her.

"Yeah sis!" Mangle said to piss Tsubaki off even more.

Tsubaki grumbled walking to the last Cyclonian shuttle ready to leave.

"That's your sister? Must suck to be you." An Alliance soldier said sitting in the shuttle.

"I can fire ice from my fingers into your balls and rip your soul out." Tsubaki said.

"I'll shut up." The soldier said looking away and pinching his legs together.

"Later mom!" Tsubaki shouted waving at her.

"So does anyone know how to drive one of these- besides Mangle?" Serenity asked.

"Bitch." Mangle mumbled.

"I can." Sasori said walking past her and looking inside at the controls.

"Is it easy?" Deidara asked jumping up to grip the handle and looking inside the passenger door at the controls and stuff.

"Yeah just got to be careful where we drive into. I might just keep it on the pasture type land than through a forest or swamp." Sasori said.

"We got a back carriage too." James said to them.

"I'm glad that its all painted in cameo colors." Weavile remarked grinning.

"Make's it cooler right?" Fern asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Weavile said nudging him giving him a toothy grin.

"Alright let's get stuff in this thing and be ready. We got six other land vehicles with us so we will be in front and in the back of this. The motorhome unit is our command base so protect it at all costs." Serenity said.

"Least we got mounted turrets on these cars like things but will it be enough against the wildlife?" James asked.

"I'm sure it will be." Serenity said.

"Hey I like dinosaurs so, I don't want to blow them up I just want to make sure if its a last resort if we can with these weapons." James said shrugging.

"I'm sure they will avoid us." Serenity said to him.

"Oh god, I got a big dinosaur right here! Oh!" Zarbon shouted.

"The fuck Zarbon..." Mangle said shaking her head.

Fern walked beside Serenity patting her back.

"I see Adam got you all flushed." Fern said smirking.

"You want to become from an uncle to an aunt?" Serenity simply said.

"All I'm saying is, don't run from love okay?" Fern said to her.

"I can go without it- besides who would love someone like me." Serenity said.

"Woah hey what do you mean?" Fern asked confused.

"I'm cursed, I'm - I'm just afraid to love. I know I wouldn't be good enough and I might get nervous and then I will make huge mistakes." Serenity said to him.

"That's what it's all about. Learning from your mistakes and making sure the person who loves you accepts you for you being scared about it and helps you out with not being afraid of love." Fern said to her.

"I guess but I still don't know." Serenity said.

"Just let it come naturally, don't fight it. Try it out." Fern said to her.

Serenity got into one of the land vehicles and he got into the driver side.

"How about you get up top on the turret okay?" he asked her.

She got into the back and then stood up gripping the machine gun controls.

"Got it." She said.

Fern noticed Adam nearby heading to the command vehicle.

"Hey, Adam! Come ride shotgun!" Fern shouted.

"W-wait what are you doing!" Serenity said growling at Fern.

Fern ignored it and waved to Adam who rushed over.

"Thanks, I was afraid I'd have to ride along with Mangle." Adam said and pointing to one of the cars ahead of them and Mangle in the gunner seat and Zarbon driving with Kisame in the passenger seat.

"Oh fuck." Serenity said scared.

"Maybe she won't shoot just for fun?" Adam said.

"Wanna bet?" Fern said laughing.

"Hey, uncle?" Serenity said.

"Do you miss Dad?" She asked.

"No- kidding. Remember at the time I wanted him dead. I guess now and what's been going on, I guess I do miss him. I miss Qrow too. I know though I'm all you girls got so I'm going to try to be either an uncle to you all or just a fucking asshole. I think I'd be better by being the asshole." Fern said smirking.

"Well, I think you are improving." Serenity told him.

"Thanks." Fern said.

Fern then looked to Adam.

"So you going to fuck my niece yet?" Fern asked.

Serenity held her breath for a moment getting tempered and screamed at him.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Serenity yelled.

Soon the group headed out into the forest and Severity in the command vehicle telling Sasori where to go.

Somewhere else on the planet laying in a few inches of water was Drayconivous and his eyes open slowly looking around.

Suddenly he heard the voice of his first-born daughter talk to him in his mind.

"It's time." Spooky his firstborn would say and disappear in his mind.

"Time for what?" Dray asked but no reply came.

Drayconivous eventually stood up and looked around confused.

"I'm not dead." Drayconivous said in confusion staggering a bit as she walked but got his posture and began to walk normally.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and coming from the bushes was a dinosaur.

"Oh shit!" Dray yelled and ran fast.

The dinosaur, however, ate some leaves watching him run not really caring at all.

Drayconivous had to stop running and breathed in and out and leaned against what he thought was a tree only to feel it is warm.

He looked and seen a sleeping Allosaur.

Drayconivous covered his mouth and quietly walked away until feeling he was far enough away.

"Okay..." Drayconivous said and looked around where he was.

"Where the hell am I- wait, I'm on this same planet I did those trials on. What the hell is going on." Dray said rubbing his head.

He continued to walk looking around and suddenly heard noise near him of a motor running.

He saw far in the distance of the vehicles that Serenity and her group were in and zooming up north.

Dray looked at this very confused but quickly ran.

"Damn it they'll get out of my line of sight!" Drayconivous shouted and suddenly heard a noise behind him only to see two velociraptors right behind him.

"Running- must run faster!" Drayconivous shouted.

Suddenly he heard a sonic boom behind him and felt the pulse hit his back and making him land on his face in the dirt.

He quickly turned around and noticed the raptors were running far away from him.

"Hell yeah! I did it- to whatever it is I did." Dray said.

"Dray..." A familiar female voice said to him.

Drayconivous himself was in total shock hearing that voice and slowly turned back around to where he was running too and seen, C.C.

"C.C." Drayconivous said looking at her getting up slowly.

Both looked at each other and the night sky was blooming with the Red and Blue moons on the opposite sides of the sky. It gave the blueish tint aura covering the planet to turn into a near purplish color.


	3. Chapter 3: The Long Awaited Runion

Chapter 3: The Long Awaited Runion

* * *

"You made me bite you!" -Demencia

* * *

Drayconivous and C.C. looked at one another for over a minute before both walked toward one another. The sky was filled with stars and at the west was the red moon and at the east was the blue moon. Both colors gave the blueish grey color of the atmosphere a near purple tint but still visible to see the stars.

Once they reached one another they placed their foreheads on one another and both embraced each other cradling one another.

"C.C." Dray said out of breath holding her shaking.

She put her hands on his face as he did to her and both immediately lip-locked into a passionate kiss.

The wind suddenly blew against them as they kissed and after a long five minutes of lip lock and bodies pressed against one another they finally un-kissed and looked into one another's eyes.

Suddenly Dray cried and she began to cry looking into his eyes.

"I missed you so much." She said to him rubbing the tear off his cheek as he did the same for her.

"You look good." He said to her.

"You still look like the same handsome man as last remembered. You gained weight though." She said and softly chuckled teasingly.

"Huh?" Dray asked as if that was an instant mood killer.

C.C. just grinned at him to make a joke and he let out a soft sigh grinning back.

"Well you look- well you look about the same. Shoot I can't say a remark back." Dray said smirking making her roll her eyes.

Both nuzzled one another's noses while holding each other tightly.

"Are we in heaven?" He asked her snapping back to the situation they were in.

"You are on the planet Cerinia." She said to him.

"I never heard of it." he said and took a quick look around.

"There are dinosaurs here too." He said to her.

"I know." She said to him.

"You aren't concerned?" He asked curiously.

"I've lived here for a long time, I think I was concerned way back then and not so much now." She said.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her.

She put her finger up to his forehead and sent a memory blast into his mind. He saw his own son and everything of that situation that he had no memory of.

"W-what the." Dray said very confused.

"It's a lot for you to see and memories coming back to you at once." C.C. said rubbing the sides of his temples on his head.

"C.C. we have a son!? Woah I was able to have a son." Dray said blinking.

"One out of how many daughters?" C.C. asked chuckling.

"But, you left because of him?" Dray asked confused.

"It's one reason I left, the other reason is this galaxy- this universe is falling apart. Dray, I am glad you all came here because now I can have Serenity help me to unlock the power of the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. I can save this galaxy." She told him.

"Save this- what are you talking about? C.C. come with me and we can leave and-" He began to say.

"I can't leave. I have done so much here and I'm almost ready to accomplish the final part of my plan." She told him.

"Plan?" he asked confused.

"I plan to use the Cosmic Divine Crystalline to restart the entire universe, finally I can get rid of this sinful life and make it renewed. A life without evil." C.C. said to him making Dray stagger in shock hearing this from her.

"C.C. what the hell got into you?" Dray said to her.

C.C. moved back from him frowning.

"Dray, it's the only way to save everyone is by erasing everyone and starting life again." she said.

"No C.C. not like this, it can't be like this." Dray said to her.

"Why not." She said crossing her arms.

"Because! It's life! You want to restart life! For crying out loud I understand you are thinking of this for good ways but this isn't the right way at all!" Dray said to her trying to make her see reason.

"I can create black holes and with that ability, I can create one in the Cosmic Divine Crystalline and instantly wipe it out and hopefully the galaxy restarts!" C.C. said to him.

"Oh hopefully!? That is insane!" Dray said.

C.C. sighed and summoned her staff.

"That staff..." Dray said to himself.

"This staff is the staff you and Spooky powered up for me. The tests you did on this planet in your spirit form is what powered this staff, my staff." C.C. said as the top of it glowed.

"Dray, I have to go. I hope you think about this and make peace with it. You and I can finally be together in the afterlife right after I do this." She said to him.

"I love you but I can't let you decide what happens to life as we know it. Even if it does restart and it isn't a sinful life, the risk is so high and-" He began to say.

C.C. quickly kissed him again and both embraced yet again until she backed away from him.

"Think about it." She asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Before he could grab her she teleported and he fell into the dirt looking around in shock.

"I need to hurry- she said Serenity... Serenity is here! Oh my god, those things in the distance that I saw. That way!" Dray said to himself and ran as quickly as he could and suddenly realized his powers were back to him and quickly used force speed to dash through the forest to reach Serenity's group.

Meanwhile sitting in the back of one of the land vehicles was Kylo and Zinnia looking out the window.

Kylo looked to her and poked her shoulder making her turn her head to look at him.

"Sorry I threatened to kill you when we-" Kylo began to say.

"It's fine, just so you know though I would have killed you first." She said and grinned.

Kylo smirked and then both looked at one another for a few seconds until he spoke again.

"I read about your past. You know when I served The Illusive Man. I'm sorry about-" He began to say and suddenly she hugged him putting her face into his shoulder.

Kylo was a bit in shock at the hug at first but then patted her shoulder.

"If your father knew about it, I'm sure he would have saved you. It angers me to read what that cult did to you." Kylo said to her.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words." Zinnia said gripping him and crying.

Kylo hugged her close to him.

"I guess we both was broken in our lives. Then that man manipulated us. I promise it won't happen again and we won't fight one another over who's more superior." Kylo assured her.

"Of course." She said sniffing leaning back.

"Besides we know it's me who is more superior." She tried to chuckle and he just grinned at her nodding.

Suddenly the two embraced again but this time Zinnia was more holding him in a loving fashion and even he was with her.

"Protect me." Zinnia said.

"Aren't you a Draconid? Shouldn't you protect me with your dragon powers or something?" He said smirking as she whacked the back of his head making another chuckle.

In the front seat driving was Ken'shiro and on the passenger seat was Leslie who was listening in and Leslie smirked typing on her holo-com for love music.

"Let's not make it cheesier please." Ken'shiro whispered so they didn't hear.

Meanwhile in the command vehicle at the attached part in the back was Serenity reading the computer systems charts on their whereabouts and location.

"Even this thing doesn't seem to know where we are." Serenity said sighing.

Adam walked over looking at it with her.

"How can you see with that mask over your eyes." She said frowning at him.

"I can see just fine." He said.

"Take it off." Serenity said to him.

"No chance." Adam said moving away from her.

"Stop moving- let me see!" Serenity said trying to grab it.

"No, you won't!" Adam said trying to stop her.

"Ladies can you calm down." Mienshao said smirking at them.

"I think it's cute." Froslass said giggling.

Adam quickly moved away and so did Serenity going to opposite sides of the unit looking to one another from that distance.

"Hey, guys it says here that there is high energy on this planet, it's so powerful that it's gone off our charts." Kaiden said.

"Then we are on some super planet then." Mienshao remarked.

"I don't think so, this reading is very different and nothing I nor anyone has ever seen before." Kaiden said moving for them to see the data on the screen.

"I'll be damn." Mienshao said in shock.

Serenity looked at it speechless.

"Where are we?" Froslass asked in worry.

"I believe we are in part of the galaxy that is hard for anyone to find." A soldier said to them.

Everyone looked to him.

"The Alliance fleet found us with you on board." Adam remarked.

"Yes but that was because we tracked your beacon. If you didn't have a beacon we would never find it because this place is stuck in a forgotten sector of the galaxy. This system is mysterious in many ways as it is in fact the planet that holds the key to opening what we seek." The soldier told them taking his helmet off and some of his armor plating to get more comfortable.

"What's your name?" Serenity asked.

"Sayid Jarrah." Sayid said to her.

"Well, Sayid can you tell us more?" Serenity asked.

"This system wasn't on any charts for space or trade routes which means it was either bypassed all these years, or it wanted to be hidden. This system seems dead as if something a long time ago happened to it. Whatever happened to it shall remain a mystery for now." Sayid said.

"Your scary yet your theory makes sense." Adam said shrugging.

"I will take that as a compliment." Sayid said and loaded up his blaster rifle.

"Whatever happens next we must be ready. To see dinosaurs here, however, I got no theory on that." Sayid said nodding to them and walking over to the window opening it and scoping around as they were moving.

Meanwhile, Ardyn and his group was walking out of the hill area and entering an ancient ruin of some entrance that only led to ruins that looked like a lighthouse.

The group waited at the base as Ardyn and Xemnas walked to the top looking at an old large flat stone that had markings on it.

"Can you translate it?" Ardyn asked Xemnas who stared at it.

"It's barely understandable but I am noticing how it talks about a Crystalline up toward the north." Xemnas said.

"Shame compass won't work here." Ardyn said and looked down to the others.

"Colress! Where is north!" Ardyn shouted down asking.

Colress looked at one of his devices and pointed to the north.

"Good it's like any other planet, it has the same projectory of sunrise to sun sunset." Ardyn said.

"What about that meddling Serenity!" Colress yelled out.

Echidna's eyes glanced to Colress and had a hateful look hearing that word.

"Who named their child a disgusting useless meaning of that word." Echidna growled.

"The daughter of Drayconivous, Mother." Anaconda said.

"That girl will die slowly. How that name disgusts me." Echidna said as the ground began to shake slightly to her power.

"Enough." Ardyn said.

Echidna snapped out of it and looked away with her arms crossed.

"Xemnas. I want you and your people to handle the unwelcome visitors." Ardyn said to Xemnas.

"It will be a pointless mission when we defeat them in a minute." Xemnas replied but he nodded to Ardyn and walked down the stairs.

"Let's go." Xemnas said to his group and all twelve of them followed him.

As they teleported, Ardyn looked to the rest of the group.

"Let us head north then shall we?" Ardyn said smirking and walked off first.

Echidna watched them walk and had a slow grin appear on her face and quickly hid it and walked behind the group with her twin daughters.

Back at the vehicles traveling through the rough terrain slowly through the tree's, Sasori was hearing a blip sound on the radar unit up front on the dash as he was driving the motorhome command unit.

"Guy's we got an incoming coming in fast!" Sasori shouted to the radio.

The convoy stopped and everyone's guns and weapons was ready.

Suddenly leaping down from the tree's was NahNahNah.

"Woah hold fire!" Umi-Taka shouted rushing to NahNahNah.

"No way..." Zinnia said getting out with Kylo from the car they was in.

"Candle..." NahNahNah said to Zinnia.

"It's Zinnia now, relax I'm here- how are you alive? You look... well. Uh-" Zinnia said not really knowing what to say until Umi-Taka shoved her off holding NahNahNah by her shoulders.

"How are you alive!?" Umi-Taka asked confused.

"Woah... she survived." Umbreon said in shock.

Espeon ran to NahNahNah hugging her tightly.

"You survived!" She cheered.

"You're silent what's wrong?" Umi-Taka asked.

"None of you idiots are giving me a chance to talk!" NahNahNah shouted.

Everyone suddenly went silent.

"Thank you." NahNahNah said rubbing her stapled neck.

"I suddenly woke up alive. I don't know how to explain it either but they tried to control me but I got away quickly." NahNahNah said.

"Who?" Zinnia asked pushing Umi-Taka away glaring at her.

"Some guy- there was a guy with blonde combed-back hair and a blue long fringe that goes around his head which is fucking weird and I need to know what sort of styling gel he has-" NahNahNah began to say.

"Colress. So that means they are in fact here on the planet." Umbreon said rubbing her chin.

Espeon kept hugging NahNahNah and NahNahNah kept patting her head.

"Missed you too." NahNahNah said to her.

"Okay- NahNahNah you still look..." Zinnia began to say.

"Yeah I look like a robotic zombie." NahNahNah sighed.

"I'm part robotic and I look better than you." Mangle said.

"How the fuck is she still alive! I would think you'd be dead by now!" NahNahNah shouted at Mangle.

"Jealous?" Mangle said grinning.

"Give me a weapon- anything... I'll use my fucking teeth on her!" NahNahNah yelled pointing at Mangle.

"Mangle leave her alone!" Umi-Taka shouted.

"Everyone shut up!" Garrus yelled shooting his gun in the air making everyone quiet.

"How did you find us?" Garrus asked walking up.

"Eye scanner for thermal readings- and yet this planet has quite a bit of them... dinosaurs infact." NahNahNah said.

"Yeah- speaking of we haven't seen a T-rex yet." Umbreon said.

"Let's not either!" Serenity shouted from inside worried looking at everyone talking.

"Oh hush, you know you want to see one too." Umbreon said to Serenity.

"True..." Serenity sighed walking back inside.

"What's death like?" Umi-Taka asked.

"I got no idea, I suddenly woke up there. Yet it felt like I been gone somewhere so, who knows... memory or something." NahNahNah said rubbing her own head.

"Listen can you explain to her what's been going on as we head up north?" Garrus asked.

"Sure yes of course." Umi-Taka said showing NahNahNah to the motorhome unit.

"It makes me wonder who else they plan to resurrect." Zinnia said.

"I think Colress is getting to scientific now that he may pose a problem." Kylo said.

"Agreed. We will need to take care of him first before the others." Zinnia said with a nod.

"Come on let's get going!" Ken'shiro shouted to them driving up to them.

Dray kept running through the forest as fast as he could until falling right into a Rex nest and crushing one egg.

Dray slowly got up wondering what it was he landed on and seen a dead not yet developed T-rex baby inside.

"Oh, shit..." Dray said and quickly took off running.

"They won't find me I bet." Dray said and suddenly right next to him he heard a very close roar and he sprinted as fast as he could.

"Don't look back! Don't look back!" Dray yelled to himself.

Dray looked back and seen its mouth opening heading right at him.

"Ah!" Dray yelled and spun in mid-air firing a force push right into its mouth making its head fly into a tree and get dizzy.

Dray had more distance from it as it shook its head and kept running at him.

Dray suddenly used his boost power to launch himself in mid-air to go quicker from it. After a few leaps, he looked back to see it was quite far and smirked.

Dray landed and took a breather only to hear a beeping noise next to him and lights coming at him.

"Oh-" Dray said and suddenly the car hit him making him fly and land on the ground.

"What the!?" Maes Hughes said and stopped the car looking at his mirror.

"Back up you maybe still over it." Wrex said.

"Wait!" Sam shouted from the mounted turret and climbed out running to Dray.

"Oh my god! Mister Gorgon!?" Sam shouted.

"Mister Gor-" Garrus began to question until he was in shock to see Dray himself alive, well half-alive now.

Sasori stopped the motorhome seeing the cars stopped in front of him and looked to see what they were looking at and his mouth dropped.

"What?" Deidara asked sitting in the passenger seat smoking some weed.

Prompto looked and his mouth dropped as well.

"Really what?" Deidara asked standing up and then his weed dropped from his mouth before he lit it up.

"Hey babe!? You may wanna come up here!" Prompto shouted to Mangle.

"I'm pretending to shoot people right now! Why are we stopped!" Mangle shouted.

"Babe- please come here!" Prompto shouted.

Mangle then came in with the big blaster gun.

"What?" Mangle asked.

Prompto pointed forward and at the same time, Serenity came upfront to the gathering.

"Why are we... what...?" Serenity said looking at her own father laying there on the ground upfront of the cars.

Right before she and Mangle ran out they heard a loud roar and coming out of the thick forest was the T-rex that was chasing Dray.

"You just had to say something!" Serenity yelled and referred to what Umbreon said.

Umbreon ran out cheering.

"Finally found one!" She yelled.

"We got another situation girls! Our father's body for some reason is on the ground!" Serenity shouted.

"Oh fuck!" Umbreon said and then blinked.

"Wait, what!?" Umbreon asked confused.

Everyone began to shoot at the T-rex but it ran after five shots aimed at it and went into the forest.

"Don't go after it." Serenity ordered.

Serenity ran and everyone quickly gathered at Dray's body.

"What's our fathers body doing here...?" Serenity questioned.

Suddenly Dray's eyes opened up.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed and yelled running back and Garrus and James aimed their rifles at him running back with the girls.

Desolate quickly ran up with Fern.

"Relax- let me make sure this isn't a clone or something." Fern said walking up to Dray.

"F-Fern...?" Dray asked slowly sitting up.

Suddenly Fern kicked Dray in the face.

"Ow! You fucking idiot!" Dray yelled at Fern.

"Mordin what is he!" Fern said activating his lightsaber.

"Holy shit! It's really me!" Dray yelled.

Mordin quickly ran up putting a scanner over Dray and looked at the results.

"Well?" Serenity asked.

"Dray is alive." Mordin replied.

Kisame seeing this fell back passed out on top of Deidara who was giving a dead stare at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Death Never Killed A

Chapter 4: A Little Death Never Killed Anyone

* * *

"You are boring me." -Cyan Sung-sun

* * *

Serenity pushed everyone away even slamming them into the dirt like Kaiden right into what he hoped was just mud.

"Dad!" Serenity yelled and jumped right on top of him kissing his face and crying.

"I'm here baby girl." Dray said holding her and started to cry himself.

Suddenly every one of his daughters ran up to him jumping right on top of him crying of joy trying to get enough hugs from him all bundled together as possible.

Fern stood there and suddenly fell to his knee's and ruffled Dray's head showing a bit of tears with a smile on his face.

Prompto held his camera up and took a quick picture and put it away.

"This is so going to make a perfect fathers day card." Prompto said.

Sasori honked the horn in the motorhome.

"Guy's, I don't mean to break this up but we got a mission to save the universe here!" Sasori shouted.

Serenity knew he was right and patted her sisters and they helped their father up.

"How are you alive?" Serenity asked rubbing her eyes.

"I met your mother, I-" Dray began to say and suddenly Severity approached Dray silently.

Dray looked at Severity in shock.

"Your mother sent a memory she locked away from my mind... of your brother." Dray finished his words looking at his son.

Severity held his hand out to shake Drays' but instead Dray embraced him into a tight hug.

Severity was a bit shocked and patted Dray's back and then Dray let go.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Severity said.

Dray nodded to Severity.

"Like wise." Dray said.

Right as they walked to the motorhome, Zinnia, Umi-Taka, Okami and NahNahNah stood there looking at him speechless.

Dray looked at them and they looked at him a bit worried and before they could speak, he held his hand up.

"Come here." Dray said opening his arms and the four of them ran and hugged him. Only Umi-Taka didn't cry but gritted her teeth.

"I forgive you, for now we will talk about this later okay? I need to know what the situation is and then we will talk later. Also I need to tell you all about C.C." Dray told them and then looked at everyone else for the final part.

"Who?" Mangle asked.

"Serenity's mom." Dray said.

"You met mom...?" Serenity asked walking up and showed she was a bit nervous on asking that question.

"Yes I did, I need to know though what the situation here is first- and how the hell come your alive!" Dray said and then turned pointing his finger right at Fern's face.

Fern just grinned with a shrug.

"You mad bro?" Fern said chuckling.

"Where is Qrow?" Dray said looking for him.

"He's dead Dray... so is Maychiro." Qrow said as Dray didn't move for a second and then turned to look at Fern with a sad look on his face looking away for a moment as if mourning quickly.

"Aruriania...?" Dray dared to ask.

"Dead." Fern said and put his arm around Dray's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

Dray suddenly began to cry again until Fern punched him in the chest.

"Stop. Cry when this is over. Hold those emotions for the battle to let it out in anger." Fern said.

"Oh yeah back to such a dark side talk!" Dray said to him.

"Psh! It's true though!" Fern shouted.

Suddenly they noticed everyone was driving off into the forest and leaving them.

"Wait for us damn it!" Dray shouted as he and Fern ran quickly.

"I don't want that thing coming back to eat me!" Dray yelled.

"Why was it after you anyways!?" Fern asked him as they ran.

"Uh... a pissed off parent. I'll explain later." Dray said.

An hour went by and Dray told everyone in the motorhome unit what was going on and they turned on the mics inside to relay what he said to the crew and to Commander Ringo and the fleet in space.

"So you completed some tests, went dark, then woke up again and ran and found C.C.?" Leslie asked him.

"That's right." Dray said.

"And she wants to restart the universe?" Leslie further asked to make sure she and the others got it right.

"Yes." Dray said.

"I told you guy's, mom is thinking this way is the only way to save everyone." Severity said to them.

"And you say this man, Ardyn is going to destroy the universe or something?" Dray asked.

"We don't really know what he plans to do. The Cosmic Divine-" Taliyo began to say until Dray spoke up.

"I know what it is! But what I don't understand is what he wishes to use it for." Dray said.

"None of us do but we must head to the Krazoa Palace to stop mom." Severity said.

"Krazoa Palace... these ruins must be what the Krazoa was?" Serenity asked.

"That's right, yet who knows how long it's been since their extinction. But they are the guardians of the Cosmic Divine Crystalline- even in spirit as well. They are powerful celestial spirits." Severity told them.

"How is Mom going to get it if they protect it?" Serenity asked.

"Because she's their leader." Severity said leaving everyone shocked.

"Wait- how come she hasn't used the Cosmic Divine Crystalline yet!?" Fern asked taking a step forward.

"Because she needs the presence of the chosen one for her to have a perfect link to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline itself. Then she will summon a black hole with her black hole power and well, warp the Crystalline and thus restarting the entire universe." Severity said.

"Black hole power?" Kaiden asked.

"She is a master of creating black holes and adjusting what gets sucked in and what doesn't. Even to control gravity itself around it and even herself so she doesn't get sucked in." Dray told them.

"Indeed. Experienced it on Naboo." Mordin said.

"That and there is one other reason." Severity said.

"What's that?" Dray asked.

Severity looked to Dray then Serenity.

"She wanted to see you two before she did it." Severity said.

"That's adorable!" Espeon said clapping jumping up and down.

Everyone looked at Espeon with a sigh.

"Adorable yet scary knowing what will happen next." Mangle mumbled.

"Dad we have to talk her out of it." Serenity said walking up and gripping her father's top as he sighed hugging her.

"We will all together try to talk her out of this." Dray told everyone.

"What about Ardyn and his group? NahNahNah told us that there was thirteen dark-robed figures with him and none of you mentioned them." Sayid said.

"That's strange indeed." Emilou said rubbing her chin.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and their motorhome suddenly lifted off the ground and down onto its side and they all shook inside rolling with stuff toppling on them.

"What was that!?" Serenity shouted on the comlink.

"We got incoming! I don't know what it is!" Sasori shouted on the comlink back.

"Everyone return fire!" Serenity yelled.

"You became a leader?" Dray asked.

"You became alive." Serenity remarked.

"True." Dray sighed and followed her lead.

"By the way, this belongs to you." Serenity said handing him his former double-bladed lightsaber.

"Fuck yeah!" Dray said smirking.

They ran out of the ruined Motor home and seen one of their cars was toppled and on fire nearby but the five other cars were still operating and the gunners were shooting at some dark robed man holding a large weapon of sorts. It seemed to create a powerful earthquake that was aimed at the motorhome.

"What the hell... him alone did this!?" Dray asked shocked.

The man looked at Dray with a frown.

"You are alive." He stated and began to leap from tree limb to tree limb to get away to report back.

"You won't get away!" Emilou shouted running quickly with Cyan right behind.

"Wait!" Dray called out to them.

"Always on the move..." Dray said sighing.

Emilou and Cyan made it to the man who stopped running and turned around glaring at them.

"Who are you?" Emilou asked.

"Your end." He said and jumped into the air only to slam his large weapon right at her.

Emilou quickly used her flash step ability to evade but then he punched her with his free hand right in the face making her stagger back.

Cyan summoned her small trident daggers from her sleeves and slashed at his back, yet he didn't seem phased with only a grunt and spun around to swing his blade at her head.

Cyan quickly ducked and then Emilou jumped over the man's head and gave a powerful kick to his head in the process.

"You two are impressive. I, Lexaeus will destroy you. Then your dad." He stated.

That pissed both of the girls off.

Suddenly Emilou disappeared and reappeared behind the man with her brace weapons out and them spinning rapidly.

Right as he turned to swing his blade his arm was held tightly by a white snake summoned by Cyan out of her sleeve as it wrapped around his arm tightly.

Then he felt a sharp pain on his jugular veins and he gasped for air only to fall to his knee's then falling forward.

"That's what you get." Emilou growled.

Drayconivous and the others made it to where they were and Fern looked down at the man's body.

"No one I've ever seen before." Fern remarked.

"He said his name was Lexaeus." Cyan said.

"He threatened to kill us then dad." Emilou said kicking the dead man's body.

Dray walked up and stopped Emilou giving her a hug where she immediately gripped him showing she missed him and failed to hide her strong attitude.

"We should keep going." Desolate suggested.

"What if there are more of these guys?" Deidara asked.

"I got a stupid idea but we should split into groups and head north. If there is more and if we force them to split up it could be easier for us." Drayconivous said to them.

"Then that's what we will do. Everyone lets get to it! I call dibs on Dad with me." Serenity said.

"Fuck!" Lopunny shouted.

"May I suggest something." Sayid said.

"Yes?" Serenity asked.

"We all should be prepared if they decide to use such a shield type ability again. If it is unpenetrable then we must be careful while we are grouped and not get separated too far from one another." Sayid said.

"He's right." Ken'shiro said to them nodding.

"Very well then." Serenity said nodding.

Meanwhile, in some strange room was Serenity's mother. She was meditating and then her eyes open looking up.

A Krazoa spirit floated up to her and spoke in an unusual language to her.

Serenity's mother spoke back in the same language and discussed something for a moment before it floated away.

She stood up and walked over to a window with a strange symbol on it and looked out at the courtyard which was insanely large with pillars surrounding from the entrance out. It was a strange place indeed and a few Krazoa spirits floated outside going back and forth including some walking small statue ones with what looked like weapons on them. They were operated by a spirit as the glow from the back was seen as the same glow as the Krazoa spirits give out.

"I wished you see what I see." C.C. said thinking of Dray.

C.C. then held her hand out creating a vision sphere and looked at Dray and Serenity.

Her eyes focused on Serenity and smiled and then seen her son accompanying her.

"Finally you are together without hurting one another because of the presence of each other. The best part, you are with your father." She said smiling brightly.

"Now I can carry on my plan to restart all life so that there is no more evil." She then said closing the vision sphere.

Back at the convoy.

"Okay, so we lost much of our equipment since this thing is ruined inside out." Sasori said checking inside the motorhome.

"We still got five cars at least." Deidara chimed in.

"We will be heading out into partnered groups." Garrus said approaching them.

"Is that wise?" Sasori asked.

"Serenity thinks so." Garrus said.

"She's the boss." Sasori said leaping out.

"I'm going with her group so later dudes." Deidara said beginning to walk off.

"They already left in their groups." Garrus said.

"Damn..." Deidara said with a sigh.

"Relax you guy's can trust me." Garrus said holding up his rifle with a grin.

"Like that is going to convince us." Deidara said.

"Let's talk about this while we walk okay?" Sasori suggested and walked passed them both up north.

Meanwhile, Mawile and her group were walking through one part of the forest and suddenly a black shroud gripped onto Mawhiles body warping her near the group and then a black shield went around her and a black hooded figure caging them in.

Itachi tried to use his Amaterasu flame power but nothing damaged the shield, Mawile was on her own.

Mawile stood her ground glaring at this dark robed figure who took her hood off revealing to be a woman with blond hair and two long strains of hair down her face.

"Larxene of Organization thirteen." The woman said smirking at Mawile pulling out some odd looking daggers.

Mawile gripped onto her odd like weapon as well and let it down looking at Larxene.

"Who are you people?" Mawile asked.

"It won't matter to you." Larxene said smirking and dashing right at Mawile.

Mawile brought up her weapon and right before Larxene went to attack, she evaded quickly like a bolt of lightning and swung her blade at the side of Mawiles arm cutting her deeply and making Mawile panic leaping away quickly and swung her weapon up to block the next attack that came at her almost without warning.

Mawile's weapon opened having teeth and a mouth and bit right onto Larxene's arm which surprised her and she quickly sent a lightning spark right into the weapon and right into Mawile as she held it and had to let go breaking the lightning current.

"What the hell is this?" Larxene said trying to shake it off.

"What the hell are you is the question." Mawile said smirking.

Suddenly Larxene vanished and immediately appeared behind Mawile sending strikes right at her back making Mawile gasp and spin kick her away.

Mawile noticed her weapon lying nearby and went to grab it only to be kicked straight in the face by Larxene who giggled.

"You aren't grabbing that thing." Larxene said disappearing and appearing kicking and swinging slashes at Mawile who tried to focus.

Mawile created her steel coating ability to take some of the strikes coming at her body and quickly grabbed her weapon and spun around holding it finally knocking Larxene away.

"You are becoming a problem." Larxene said.

"What the hell are you, it seems you are the annoying one." Mawile said to her.

"We was summoned by Ardyn to help with his plan. We have been waiting for about three hundred years for this moment." She said.

"Three hundred years...? Wow. You don't look that old." Mawile said.

"A compliment? Strange." Larxene said and then disappeared only to reappear behind Mawile again.

"Yet foolish!" Larxene laughed.

Suddenly Larxene felt a pinch around her neck and then noticing Mawiles weapon was tilted to aim back and opened immediately and closed holding Larxene in place.

"Fool." Larxene said as her daggers went right at Mawiles back only for her neck to be crushed immediately breaking her neck bone.

"Bitch." Mawile replied and her weapon opened its mouth letting go of Larxene letting her body drop.

The black shield like thing disappeared and Itachi and Kisame ran over to her.

"You defeated her! Horaay!" Kisame cheered.

"Shut up!" Mawile yelled at him.

"Aww..." Kisame sighed.

"What sort of power was that I wonder." Itachi said.

"I don't know but she was fast and yet something even stranger, she doesn't have a scent. We can smell for scents and she doesn't have one which makes this worse as we won't be able to detect them." Mawile said to them.

"We need to alert the others." Itachi said getting on the comlink and began warning the others.

Serenity hearing it on her comlink gazed at her brother and father.

"How far are we from mom?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe two miles at least." Severity told her.

NahNahNah looked at Dray and gently gave him a hug frowning.

Dray looked at her and hugged her back.

"I look horrible." NahNahNah said over how she looked as her body was a bit robotic-like Mangle but far more worse looking and stapled up.

"Nah, you look fine. Say tell you what if or when we get out of here I will make sure to have some surgeon fix you up to look beautiful." Dray said smiling patting her head.

"Really? I wouldn't mind that for a change, get these robotic teeth out." NahNahNah said poking them.

"Say maybe you should hang out with Mangle sometime." Dray said.

NahNahNah gave him a glare of a look.

"Let's keep going!" NahNahNah yelled to change the subject.

"Okay, then we keep pushing on." She said and they kept only to hear a nearby roar of a dinosaur.

The three looked to the side and there coming was an Allosaurus.

"Oh great." Severity sighed.

"How do you and mom live like this with them around?" Serenity asked in shock.

"We try to avoid confronting them." Severity said.

"Well, this one is confronting us very soon." Dray said readying his weapon.

Meanwhile, Vulpix and her group was nearing a small clearing of dirt and rocks and entering a rocky terrain spot.

Vulpix suddenly tripped but was caught my Noctis with his arm around her chest.

"Careful." Noctis said and Vulpix' face flushed.

"Personal bubble." Vulpix said as her body started to heat up and he quickly let her go.

"I didn't mean too! You were falling and I had to save you!" He told her.

"Chest. No touchy. Chest!" She shouted.

Both of them looked away from one another in a blush.

"Thanks though." Vulpix said.

"No problem." Noctis replied.

Suddenly a dark shield like power went between Vulpix and Noctis and standing inside with her was another hooded figure.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Vulpix asked getting into a defensive stance.

"Axel." The hooded figure said taking his hood down with a grin on his face.

"Vulpix!" Noctis shouted banging on the dark shield.

"Stay put Noctis! I can handle this guy." Vulpix said summoning her flame power around her forearms and got ready to attack.


	5. Chapter 5: So Many Battles So Little Tim

Chapter 5: So Many Battles So Little Time

* * *

"If you don't shut up I'll rip your jaw out!" -Emilou

* * *

Vulpix faced off against Axel and both seemed to have a flame power appear.

"Interesting! Fire type too huh!" Axel said laughing at Vulpix.

"Better than you." Vulpix said.

Both continued using their own firepower against one another, flame after flame smashing into each other causing explosive shockwaves.

"Very good indeed!" Axel shouted.

Axel spun around once and swung an odd looking weapon right at her but Vulpix was able to duck low and clap her fingers creating a wall of fire swirling around her body to knock his weapon and arm away.

Both of them kept clashing flame power at one another and even powerful inferno waves of flame coming from their mouths.

The two eventually leaped away from each other facing one another.

"I never thought I'd meet someone who could withstand and counter the fire! Even you aren't hurting while we stand in our own fire!" Axel said excitedly.

Vulpix and him both were standing over flames and the element wasn't hurting them.

"You are different from any other opponent." Vulpix said.

"Same to you! Shame we aren't friends but I got a job to do." He said shrugging and suddenly dashed right at her with his entire arm turning into a wave of magma and flame right at her face.

Vulpix' eyes flashed showing the burning rage inside of her and summoning her own fire around her own body that nearly covered like magma and punched his own fist with her's and suddenly created a solar flare power right point blank into his body from her fist.

"Woah!" Axel shouted and his body immediately turned into burning ashes and destroyed him completely.

The dark shield ended and Vulpix distinguished herself and rubbed her forehead wiping the sweat off.

Noctis quickly walked up to Vulpix handing her a bottle of water.

"Are you okay?" Noctis said to her.

"I'm fine- I can't believe I did it!" She said happily and took a long drink.

"He seemed friendly." Noctis said looking to his ashes scattering nearby.

"Yeah, makes me wonder though who does he serve and what is the purpose." Vulpix said.

"Come we should keep going." Noctis said to her.

As they both walked, Vulpix leaned herself against Noctis as they walked making him blush but allowing it putting an arm around her.

Meanwhile, Severity was talking to Drayconivous over what it was like living with C.C.

"So she did speak about me huh?" Dray asked.

"Yes, she did spoke of you and Serenity. She has the psychic power to see you guys. I mean I got psychic power but nothing as powerful as moms." Severity said with a shrug.

"You ever kill a dinosaur?" James asked walking behind them looking around for any carnivores nearby.

"Yeah, with my powers though we don't get weapons like the one you have." Severity said to James and pointing at his weapon.

"I got a spare if you want." James said handing him a small sidearm.

Severity took it but he pulled the trigger as the bolt hit the ground.

"Uh! On second thought I'll give it to you when you pass the gun safety test." James said putting it away.

Severity noticed Neo watching him and felt a bit embarrassed that he made a mistake by accidentally shooting the gun without really knowing how to use a gun.

James noticed this just grinned.

"Hey Neo! Want to show Severity how to hold a gun!" James called out.

Severity stopped walking giving a glaring look to James who had a grin on his face.

Neo walked up taking the sidearm and poking Severity to pay attention. Once he did she held it showing him how to hold it and to cup the below part of the handle and aiming at a tree and firing it shooting some bark off.

"Oh." Severity said looking at it.

"So it's kind of like you point and shoot? Mom has a staff like that." Severity said and took a hold of the gun and James handing him its holster and clipping it on for him.

"Now you look like your ready to fight in- well a pub for starters." James said laughing.

Severity sighed shrugging with a pout out the side of his lips.

"Seems he's learning." Serenity said.

"Yeah, yet what he said about your Mom's weapon is clear." Dray said thinking on that.

"Just curious I overheard you talking to Uncle about that staff briefly. What was it about?" She asked.

"Your mom's staff has some strange power. I don't know yet but when I was on this planet as a spirit I undertook trials of sorts to power it. I guess it was for her and well then I was put to sleep until the time came. I guess the time came now." Dray told her.

"What's it look like?" Serenity asked.

"A staff with some odd symbol markings along its skinny hilt. The top has some spear-like object but it isn't sharp to pierce through a body but probably with enough force could. The other end of it could as its a bit narrower and with a glowing light blue light coming from it and from the top from a circle. It's hard to really explain." Dray told her.

"Well let's hope we don't have to deal with it." Serenity said as both looked at Neo passing them.

Neo walked up to Severity showing him her holo-com with the text of it saying if she could walk beside him.

Severity looked at her a bit nervous but looked up to James who gave him a thumbs up and a nod to encourage him.

"Y-yes." Severity said and just like that Neo wrapped her arms around his arm smiling at him.

Severity walked on his own just making a nervous laugh as his face was red.

Dray looked at this seeing him go off on his own and blinked in shock.

"He does know it's this way right?" Serenity asked with a chuckle.

"He's love-struck." James said shaking his head laughing.

"W-wait a moment he's my son! Shouldn't I be responsible for who he is with?" Dray asked.

"No that's for Serenity and Adam." James said

"Woah hold on!" Serenity shouted.

"Uh! We aren't like officially-" Adam started to say turning around quickly.

"You!" Dray pointed at Adam growling.

"No, wait dad! Not confirmed yet!" Serenity shouted.

"Wait- yet!?" Adam said in shock.

"Y- bah! Not what I meant in that regard yet- I mean- ugh!" Serenity shouted pulling her own hair in embarrassment.

"I will destroy you boy! Come here!" Dray said trying to grab Adam who was trying to run from him.

All James did was hold up his holo-com and began to record.

"This is going to make the best video of embarrassment ever." James said laughing.

Meanwhile, Froslass and Milque was walking through some clearing of brush and flowers.

Milque had his sniper rifle out and kept looking through the scope a few times as they walked toward distances.

"Think any carnivores are around?" Froslass asked.

"I'm trying to imagine there isn't." Milque said.

Suddenly jumping down in front of them was a dark hooded figure that created the same black shield around itself and Froslass cutting her off from Milque.

"Damn! Kid don't worry!" Milque shouted trying to open it with his ballistic blade but failing.

"You won't go anywhere." The male figure said.

"Who are you?" Froslass asked.

"Vexen of our Organization. It seems you are one of those children of Drayconivous. A pest." He hissed.

Froslass didn't seem scared like she usually was, this time she wasn't balling into tears or scared, this time she was wanting to fight.

"I won't let you hurt my sisters." Froslass said creating her small blizzard power between her fingertips.

"You don't have the power to stop me!" He yelled and summoned ice shards out of nowhere to attack her.

Froslass got sliced in a few places but she was able to dodge most of the attacks and quickly send her own ice power attack right at him creating that small blizzard in her fingertips again and firing out little ice sickles. However, he summoned an ice shield blocking her incoming attack with ease and laughing at her.

Froslass again attacked with more velocity but his shield seemed unpenetrable.

"You aren't strong enough like me!" He shouted at her and ran up to her bashing his shield right into her.

Froslass flew a few feet away from his shield blast right into her body and rubbed her cheek seeing her own blood and glared up at him.

"You won't hurt my family." Froslass simply said and suddenly she punched the ground with her fist making large ice sickles spring out.

Vexen seeing this coming at him quickly tried to jump away only for his left ankle to be pierced through and him roaring out in pain.

Suddenly he noticed her blizzard power growing to circle him entirely.

"No way! No one has this much ice ability power!" He shouted amazed by her ice and snow powers.

She didn't say anything but instead, she dropped him and her powers stopped and disappeared.

Vexen fell to the ground.

"W-what the?" He said in shock.

The black shield ended and Froslass shrugged at him.

"Don't hurt my family please." Froslass said and began to walk off.

"You won't break my pride like that!" Vexen shouted readying to attack her until Milque shot him through his head.

Vexen's body fell over as he forgot all about Milque and he ran over to Froslass.

"You let him alive knowing he'd try to kill you again?" Milque asked her confused.

"I gave him a chance to do the right thing." Froslass simply said.

"Even evil people can be good." Froslass told him and walked toward their destination with Milque thinking on her words and then quickly running to walk by her side.

"By the way, I saw two pteranodons up in the sky." Froslass said.

"Now I'm scared again." Milque said with a groan.

Nearby, was already a fight between Mienshao and the organization member named Roxas.

Mienshao kept swinging her clawed weapons right at him and his key like sword as both went into a clashing close combat fight.

Mienshao in success did a powerful both arm uppercut with both of her claw blades raising up hitting his hand and sword and up right into his neck slicing through and then slamming him into the ground ending him quickly.

"I had enough of that." Mienshao said huffing.

Walking up to her was Froslass and Milque.

"Another one?" Milque asked.

"Yeah, you fight one?" Mienshao asked.

"She defeated him, I killed him." Milque said and looked at the body of Roxas.

"I wonder who they are and why they are here to stop us." Froslass said.

"Who knows but we are one mile away and I saw something shiny in the distance as I was walking, I would need to climb the tall tree's to see what's in the distance but I guess we shall wait and be surprised." Mienshao said.

Everyone suddenly heard a big blast coming from nearby.

"What the hell was that?" Milque asked.

Nearby was Umbreon and Espeon fighting a black-robed man with pink hair and a scythe-like weapon. Umbreon and Espeon having their small scepter weapons. Umbreon's giving out dark pulse waves and Espeons giving out psychic waves to attack the man from behind and in front circling him.

However, he was spinning his scythe to evade their attacks but one attack from Espeon struck his mind but was able to shake it off to concentrate while blood came from his nose from the mental attack.

"You two are annoying me!" He shouted and sent a flower petal attack right at Umbreon until he didn't see her where he thought she would be.

Then both Espeon and Umbreon appeared on each side of him in a flash. Their weapons pointed to him and Umbreon sending a dark pulse while Espeon sent out a psybeam and both attacks hit him directly into his body.

"Impossible..." He'd say before stagging backward and falling into the ground dead.

"Too bad we had to kill him." Espeon sighed.

"It was us or him." Umbreon told her and gave her a hug.

Umbreon noticed Mienshao nearby waving to them to come with her and their group.

"Guess she heard our fight." Espeon said as she waved back jumping with Umbreon sighing at Espeons playful waving.

"Come on." Umbreon said as both of them ran toward Mienshao.

Off in the distance was Absol and Wrex walking along a path until Wrex stopped in his tracks walking into a shield.

"Agh! What the!" Wrex shouted shooting at it as nothing was working.

Absol turned her head only to be punched directly in the face by one of the members of Organization XIII.

"Absol hold on!" Wrex shouted and kept shooting at the shield.

"It's useless." The man named Xaldin said.

Absol spun and flung out air sickles at him but suddenly a lancer came down blocking both and then spun in mid-air at her followed by two others.

Absol leaped into the air landing her feet on the one incoming leaping off it and run jumping over the others before summoning her large sickle-like weapon swinging and slashing at the air only to send out air current blades right at Xaldin who blocked with his lancers and held one in his hand swinging it at Absol as she blocked with her weapon but noticed his other lancers coming at her from behind and had to run around to evade them and duck from one coming at her from in front.

"It's useless girl." Xaldin said.

Absol watched his lancers and his control on them and suddenly ran right at him and he readied himself with his lancer and went to swing it at her.

She then stopped running and with her own wind control power in his surprise, she caught onto his lancers and kept them going but past her and right into Xaldin's body and out.

Xaldin stood there slowly walking to her as blood ran down his mouth and then his eyes roll into the back of his head falling over in front of her.

The dark shield disappeared and Wrex walked up laughing.

"Nice work kid!" Wrex said to Absol punching his fists together.

"My wind control is actually getting better." She said and then looked down at the body staring at it.

"What?" Wrex asked her.

"Why are they attacking us is the question and risking their lives." Absol questioned.

Meanwhile in a rocky area was Demencia and Maya walking together.

"You think Dad being back alive is going to mean we can be spoiled again?" Maya asked.

"I doubt it- which suuuucks!" Demencia sighed out.

They walked around the corner of a large rock only to come across a man with hair down his face and a book in his hand, Zexion.

The girls got ready knowing it was an enemy and he just flipped the pages in his spellbook ready to attack.

Suddenly the book opened and went right at Maya and opened and then shut on her taking her into its dimension and Demencia was in shock of this.

"If she doesn't escape in time she's trapped forever." Zexion said simply and then opened his book sending out pages that went and tried to attack or wrap around Demencia.

However, to his surprise, she was eating the pages off of her body and he looked at this in shock.

"How- why?" He questioned her.

Suddenly his book was forced open as Maya flew out of it and then Demencia ran at Zexion and before he could flash step away she caught him by his hair and tugged him into her and then slammed his face right into her breasts.

Zexions face turned beat red but this was all one big distraction as Maya spun an odd object into her hand and threw to Demencia who caught it with her free hand and then slammed it into Zexion's head and electrocuted him to death with it.

"For a moment I liked that feeling." Demencia said sticking her tongue out to Maya who chuckled.

The two of them kept walking the same direction they were and made jokes about breasts.

Meanwhile, Weavile was already in a fight with a man named Xigbar and during the fight it seems she suffered some damage but at the same time so did he.

"I'm not giving up." Weavile said thinking on what to do next as his weapons aimed at her again.

Weavile suddenly fell onto the ground.

Xigbar blinked and approached her laughing.

"Looks like you gave out your last breath." He said approaching her body to kick it and she didn't move.

"Now to find the others." Xigbar said and right as he turned around he felt cold on his spine and then he dropped down unable to move his legs in shock.

"Looks like you don't know how to properly kill." Weavile said

She tricked him and impaled his spine with both of her kunai knives rippling with chakra and going into his body draining his own energy and into her body to heal her up.

Xigbar couldn't move or say nothing as she drained him of his entire life and thus ending him.

"Shame ol Shame." She'd say sighing and heard a fight nearby with gunshots.

"Oh who now!?" Weavile complained running over through the thick brush.

She came out the other side seeing Kaiden shooting at a dark shield that contained her sister Lopunny and another man in a dark robe with a goatee.

"Kaiden." Weavile said to let him know she was there.

"I can't open this shield!" He told her aggravated.

"It seems unpenetrable unless they die." She said.

"The guy called himself Luxord and well, you won't believe this but they are..." Kaiden started to say as Weavile looked in.

"Playing a fucking card game!?" Weavile shouted confused.

"Eh. Sort of..." Kaiden said a bit confused himself.

"No! This can't be!" Luxord shouted making Kaiden and Weavile look in.

Lopunny seemed to have destroyed his cards within a time limit and even defeated him in the process sending a powerful kick breaking his ribs and right into his heart.

Luxord stood there and gave a grin to Lopunny.

"At... last..." He'd say before dying right on spot falling backward.

"What did he mean by that?" Kaiden asked walking up to Lopunny as the dark shield disappeared.

"Who knows... we should keep going though." Lopunny told them.

"I think we are getting closer, just up this mountain- I think it's a mountain." Weavile said scratching her head walking with the group.

Meanwhile, C.C. was sitting outside on some pillar looking over the land in the distance as the sun was coming up and took a deep breath in with a smile.

"They are getting close." She'd softly say.


	6. Chapter 6: I Yawn At Dawn

Chapter 6: I Yawn At Dawn

* * *

"I'm a razor leaf, now watch me create Autumn." -Absol

* * *

"Oh Mangle, my feet are hurting!" Zarbon complained.

"Yeah well, I'm tired. It's morning and I never got any sleep." Mangle said yawning.

"I know I work out to look my best for the men to stare at me and my huge muscles but I don't think I can do anymore cardio." Zarbon said to her sighing.

Suddenly both of them as they was walking together got caught into the dark shield together.

Behind them was Prompto adjusting his camera and stopped noticing the shield and banged on it trying to get inside.

"This some dinosaur?" Mangle asked confused.

"I don't think a dinosaur does this." Zarbon said.

In front of them coming out of a water puddle was a black hooded member with a guitar like weapon grinning at Mangle.

"Woah! That guy has a guitar!" Prompto shouted banging on the shield.

The guy played a tune on it winking at Mangle.

"Don't wink at my babe!" Prompto shouted.

"Oh my... he's cute." Zarbon said posing for the black-robed guy who cringed.

"What's your name dude." Mangle said crossing her arms.

"Demyx, member of Organization Thirteen!" He said to her and strummed his guitar.

However, this strum made water like music notes appear right in front of them.

"And now I must destroy you!" Demyx said and played his tune with water music notes flying at her and Zarbon attacking them.

"Agh! Woah!" Mangle shouted feeling the pain on her body from this strange power.

Suddenly Zarbon's hair got hit and messed it up.

"Oh... no!" Zarbon yelled in rage making Demyx stop playing walking backward.

Suddenly Zarbon grabbed Demyx's weapon and literally broke it in two.

"You ruined my hair, you bitch!" Zarbon yelled and flung Demyx into the ground and beat his face with his fists and ended up killing him immediately breaking his skull in.

The dark shield disappeared and Prompto in horror walked beside Mangle as she too was a bit scared holding onto Prompto.

"There... that slut got what he deserved, now I have to take my time combing it again to perfect shape." Zarbon said sighing going into his bag pulling his handheld mirror out and combed it with his small comb.

"Fuck Zarbon..." Mangle said.

"Oh hunny I don't see any men here I like to have a fuck with, that and none seem to look at me like the slut I am." Zarbon said.

Prompto and Mangle both were now scared of Zarbon and began to walk away from him while he wasn't noticing but he did and followed up behind them.

"Don't leave me here for any dinosaur to rape me!" Zarbon shouted.

"The fuck Zarbon." Mangle said shaking her head walking in front of them.

"Then again for him, he'd like it." Prompto whispered to Mangle.

"Come on boys, let's go kick some more ass." Mangle said.

They looked up the mountain and noticed some sort of glowing spirit flying in the sky toward the direction they was going.

"What was that?" Prompto asked.

"I have no clue but I got goosebumps." Zarbon said.

"Bitch please, we can handle whatever it is. come on!" Mangle said running and they ran with her.

"Hey Mangle?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah?" Mangle replied looking at him.

Prompto held her hand tightly and gave her a hug.

"What's this for?" Mangle asked blinking.

"Whatever happens, know I love you." Prompto said.

"My god dude you're like a cheesy romance in some movie or book and then you die in it. Come on you aren't dying." Mangle said giving him a slap.

"Ow heh okay okay." Prompto said rubbing the back of his head.

Mangle gave him a kiss on the lips and winked at him walking off.

"If we make it through this we will take a day to have sex all day." Mangle yelled out.

Prompto had a big smile on his face.

"You lucky dog you." Zarbon said nudging him making him fall to the side.

"Oh! Sorry!" Zarbon said helping him up.

"We should hurry and follow her." Prompto said getting up.

Both quickly ran beside Mangle and walked up with her.

Near up the mountain, Serenity and her group saw nearby a black shield and inside was Tomoko facing off against a long blue-haired man.

"Oh no." Dray said running up to the shield and trying to slice into it with his lightsaber but nothing happened.

He deactivated his lightsaber frowning in anger.

"Dad." Serenity said.

Dray sighed and nodded.

"I trust in you Tomoko." Dray said.

Tomoko hearing him smiled and the dark robed man tilted his head looking at Dray and Serenity and their group then to Tomoko.

Near them was Mordin who accompanied Tomoko who was walking around scanning the area and beside him watching the fight was Ryuken and Maes.

"Come at me." Tomoko taunted.

The man named Saix swung his blade up into the air and dashed at her and when it came down he gripped the handle and slammed it right down into her body crushing her into the ground.

"No!" Dray shouted.

Suddenly Tomoko's body turned into a cloud of black smoke that surfaced up and reformed nearby and she came out of it.

"You got to be faster than that." She said to him grinning.

"Tsk..." Saix growled and ran at her again.

Tomoko instantly summoned her mothers' former weapon, an underworld double-sided battle axe and blocked Saix' attacks and went to counter with a swing or two of her own at him.

"Grr! Why isn't the power of that moon nearby working!" Saix growled to himself feeling his true power wasn't reached.

Dray frowned looking at the moon nearby then to Saix.

"What does he mean... what could be different from that moon than others if he draws power from it." Dray questioned.

"Strange place this is. Hard to say." Mordin said as he scanned the dark shield next.

Tomoko stared right into Saix' eyes when he looked into hers and sent a nightmare image into his mind making him stop fighting for a moment and giving her time to make a clean swipe at his head cutting it off instantly.

"That's my girl!" Dray shouted raising his fist up.

The black shield disappeared and Tomoko walked to them giving her father a hug.

"We are close now." Adam said pointing to some ancient stairs nearby.

"This is it then..." James said checking his gun.

"Yes, it is." Severity said walking first beckoning them.

Neo began to walk beside him but he shook his head to her.

"In case Mom sees her with me she may think I'm in trouble." He told the group and looked to Neo.

Neo nodded and stepped beside Tomoko.

"Let's go." Severity said.

They noticed the other groups coming from different angles up these stairs.

"All groups are here but where is..." Dray began to say until they see a larger dark shield appear right up to the stairs.

Everyone began to run up and seen at the front of some ancient gateway was Mismagius and a black-robed man with white long hair.

Serenity frowned seeing this man.

"I sense something about him." She said.

Ken'shiro who accompanied Mismagius looked to the group.

"Shield is-" He began to say.

"Unbreakable we know." Serenity said to him.

"I am the leader of Organization Thirteen... you will not stop what is to come." The dark-robed man named Xemnas said to Mismagius.

Suddenly Xemnas robe shined and then it was white with black markings on it.

"Meet your destiny, child." Xemnas said.

Mismagius didn't say much but just glared at him.

Ignis and Gladious ran up and Ignis walked over to the shield.

"Don't hurt her!" Ignis yelled.

Everyone looked at him a bit surprised at his attitude.

Gladio walked over to Tomoko checking her wounds and she blushed looking away.

"You don't need to." Tomoko said.

"I want to." Gladio said giving her a thumbs up and also blushed a bit.

Everyone though kept their focus on Ignis for a moment then to the fight coming.

"I'm debating on if I like these boys around my daughters." Dray whispered to Garrus who shook his head.

"At least they care about them." Garrus said.

"True." Dray said nodding.

Xemnas hovered in the air looking down at Mismagius and held his palm out sending a laser beam from it right at her.

Mismagius got hurt from this and was surprised and then quickly turned into her ghost form sending out shadow balls toward him which hit him but he kept fighting on and one beam still hurt her in her ghost form just by its heat from the plasma.

Mismagius didn't say anything but kept focused and hovered in the air with him sending out her shadow balls and dashing in mid-air as he was sending his laser beams and trying to evade her attacks.

"You cannot stop what is to come! Give up!" Xemnas shouted.

Mismagius quickly had to come out of her ghostly form and fell onto the ground looking up at him.

"You can't over use that power. Excellent." Xemnas said as the shield turned completely black on the top and then red glows appeared.

"Let it rain!" He shouted as laser beams rained down right at her.

Mismagius held her hand up creating a purple shield-like power to absorb the attacks but as they kept hitting her shield the more her power began to weaken.

Mismagius then decided it was time to use her secret ability that she knew was risky.

Mismagius quickly held her hand out and gave a look to her father who knew what she was going to try to do.

"Cyan! Your healing powers at the ready! Froslass same to you!" Dray ordered.

"Is she really going to-" Serenity began to ask.

Mismagius sent some strange ghostly power that connected onto Xemnas' chest and onto her's and she undid the shield letting the lasers hit right into her body.

"Destiny bond..." She softly said.

Xemnas' eyes widened feeling the effects on her to him and then her snapping off her own life force and sending that same power right into him and him in shock unable to breath held onto his body and suddenly turned into a spirit and suddenly then just off into the wind and gone.

The black shield disappeared and Cyan and Froslass quickly ran to Mismagius sending healing power into her and Drayconivous as well sending a surge of healing energy into her body.

Suddenly they seen the dark figures of all the members appear.

"Finally, freedom." Xemnas said and all of them vanished.

They all looked at that and Dray quickly ran to Mismagius.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Dray shouted.

"Why don't you put on a little makeup!" Mangle yelled.

"Oh god, you scared me." Serenity said jumping looking at her sister who appeared behind her.

Ignis was waiting just behind him shaking in fear.

Mismagius' eyes opened slowly and Serenity held her fist up cheering with everyone else.

"Oh thank god." Dray said and was going to hug Mismagius but Ignis literally shoved Dray away and knocking him face-first into the ground and held onto Mismagius who held onto him.

Everyone in shock of this began to question but realize what it was.

"Are you two dating?" Froslass asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Mismagius said looking at everyone.

"I- I am sorry mister Gorgon my emotions got to me." Ignis said quickly helping Drayconivous up who had an evil look at Ignis.

"I- I said I am sorry." Ignis gulped.

"You can make it up to me by taking care of my daughter." Dray ordered in a evil tone.

"Yes, sir!" Ignis quickly said going to Mismagius and helping her onto her feet.

"My energy is low. I can't use any of my powers for awhile." Mismagius said to him.

"Just stay with me." Ignis told her.

"Is there anyone else here dating anyone else that I should know about!?" Dray asked looking at his daughters.

Sam rose her hand slowly.

"I know you are Sam." Dray said as Sam smiled and walked over to Umbreon kissing her cheek.

Everyone looked at one another and Tomoko sighed.

"Why?" Tomoko asked.

Dray looked at his daughters and then to his brother who was watching him with Desolate waiting for an answer.

Dray sighed looking at them.

"Because I want you to be happy with who you want to be with. Love is something precious, something you shouldn't look to run from, but to embrace it. Sure maybe it doesn't work out but you learn, you have wisdom for the next time. I want you girl's to be happy. Happy with who you want to spend your life with- to give your heart too. I know in the past I have forbidden boyfriends- and well girlfriends as well. But you are grown up now. It is up to you all." Dray told them.

"Oh good, Gladio I like you-" Tomoko began to say.

"I'm not done talking!" Dray shouted.

"Me and Prompto are going to have sex when this is over." Mangle simply said.

"No ones having sex!" Dray yelled.

"Isn't sex when you put a dick-" Espeon began to say.

"I am liking this!" Fern laughed loudly.

"Uhm... guys?" Deidara said looking at the entrance.

Everyone looked at Deidara then looked in shock as the morning fog disappeared revealing a large palace structure that had floating Krazoa spirits flying around and huge Krazoa statues circling the walls of the place. The Palace was huge and tall going high up into the foggy clouds above.

"Duuuuude." Deidara and Mangle said at the same time.

"This is it." Severity said gulping.

The group walked through the entrance only to be greeted by a floating Krazoa spirit but Severity held his hand up and it floated off.

"We should hurry." Severity said.

"So hold on!" Umi-Taka shouted as everyone looked back to her.

"This is where you and your mom live!?" Umi-Taka asked in shock.

"Yes. Listen, everyone, just stay close to me and don't get lost okay?" Severity said.

"Lucky bastard. I wish I had a huge palace like this." Umi-Taka said sighing.

"And riches in there?" Mangle asked.

Everyone gave her a look and even Severity did.

"Sorry..." Mangle said whistling.

"Even I am ashamed of you." Zarbon said.

Mangle gave him a glare and looked back at Severity.

Right as they were following Severity, suddenly this time a red shield appeared but before it closed up, a red line gripped onto Zinnia to pull her into it. Kylo tried to stop it with Umi-Taka, Okami and NahNahNah trying to stop Zinnia from being pulled in.

Dray looked at Zinnia screaming for help and ran over to help the shield closed in front of him.

"Zinnia!" Dray shouted.

The red line disappeared and Zinnia stood up in shock with the others.

"Give me back what is owed to me." A familiar voice said to Zinnia.

They're coming from a dark portal was Aster. Zinnia's mother.

Zinnia looked at her in true fear hiding and shaking.

"No... no, you can't be here." Zinnia said.

"Who is she?" Kylo asked.

"M-my mother..." Zinnia said.

Kylo slowly looked at Aster with an evil look activating his lightsaber and instantly running at her.

Aster then sent a blaze of darkness into Kylo's body and flung him into the air and crashing down into the ground making him unconscious.

NahNahNah tried to run to bite onto Aster but Aster did the same thing to her and immediately gripped onto Okami and Umi-Taka shoving them into the ground hard and knocking them out.

Zinnia didn't want to believe it to be true.

"Give me back my draconid power!" Aster shouted.

Serenity tried to slice down the shield with Wrex shooting at it but nothing was working.

"Way in." Mordin said looking at his scanner.

"How!?" Serenity shouted.

"Have to use your energy at the same time as going into it- say Chakra or the force or-" Mordin began to say.

Dray immediately used his force lightning and blazed it onto the shield and then pushing himself into the shield and his own lightning yelling in pain and fully forced himself inside.

"Ahhh!" Dray yelled in pain.

Zinnia was scared and noticed her father coming in and crawled toward him and he stood in front of her and then approached Aster.

"The man who I shouldn't have slept with. She took my power from me, I am-" Aster began to say and when Drayconivous reached her... he punched her square across the face.

Everyone was shocked as Dray has never once hit or abused any woman.

"He broke his own rule." Desolate said gasping.

Dray's blue eyes were in a sith orange color of rage and his breathing was heavy.

"You did disgusting sick monstrous things to my baby!" Dray echoed out.

"Dad..." Zinnia said gulping.

"Our daughter took my-" Aster began to say and he then punched her square in the face again and then force blasted her away making her skid on her feet in shock of this.

"MY DAUGHTER!" He declared.

"NOT YOURS! You were never a mother! You are a demon!" Drayconivous roared out.

"I want my powers back!" Aster yelled and created a dark sphere power that circled herself helping her heal.

"So what if she took your draconid powers, it passes on generation after generation." Drayconivous growled to her taking a few steps toward her.

"I am the last draconid! I deserve that right, not her!" Aster shouted and then sent a powerful black orb blast right at him and thus he took the hit but kept walking with an injured shoulder but he was self-healing himself with rapid power.

Aster began to use multiple attacks on him but nothing was stopping him.

Aster began to get scared seeing how her power even though it did go through his body didn't stop his resolve.

"No one hurts my babies... and she was just a newborn when you began your sick fuckery with her." Dray said still walking toward her.

Aster began to walk backward not knowing what to do as her powers weren't working and thus summoning her dark portal to warp him into a hell-bound area somewhere in the galaxy.

"You won't stop me!" She shouted.

Before he was sucked in, Zinnia ran up and held her father. Then Umi-Taka did and Okami. NahNahNah completed this and all of them stood there holding their father from death.

Zinnia's draconid powers appeared and shattered her portal away and two dragon-like creatures appeared out of Zinnia's back like wings glaring at Aster.

Aster held her hand up and created a black sphere that began to drain their energy.

"Now I can have my power! huh?" Aster said.

However, it seemed it wasn't affecting them and they let Drayconivous continue his approach toward her.

"This isn't how it is to go!" She said creating a dark shield in front of herself.

"You won't kill me!" Aster shouted as she built her dark power around the shield she created and it began to spin ready to fire a powerful beam of dark energy.

"It's not me who's going to kill you for my daughter." Dray said with a grin.

That's when Aster felt the breathing on her neck. Then she felt a burning feeling out of her chest and looked at a sizzling lightsaber blade appearing from it.

"This is for all the cruel evil you did to the girl I love." Kylo said standing behind her as she was so focused on them, she forgot about him.

He then deactivated his lightsaber letting her drop and Zinnia giving the final attack with both dragons letting out a blaze of flame burning her alive as she screamed until she turned into bones and then ashes.

The shield disappeared and everyone ran over to check on them.

Froslass began to heal them and Zinnia got up walking to Kylo who held onto her and both embraced.

"Thank you." Zinnia said.

Drayconivous patted Kylo's shoulder and nodded to him and Kylo nodded back.

"You're good in my book." Dray told him.

C.C. nearby watching from a glass pattern window began to smile then sigh.

"Too bad that warm loving feeling won't last for too long." She said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Krazoa Palace

Chapter 7: The Krazoa Palace

* * *

"Chomp Chomp!" -Mawile

* * *

Severity walked up to the front large doors and then looked back at everyone.

"This is it." He said trying to push the doors open.

"Problem?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, they aren't budging. Strange." He said frowning trying to shove it with his shoulder.

"Weak son?" Dray grinned.

"Hah Hah no, it's protected by a magic barrier that should recognize me by now sheesh. This is strange this never happened before." He said trying to open it.

Dray walked up putting his hand on it trying to help him.

"It won't move." Dray said having to stop and patting Severity on the back.

"Is there another way in?" Wrex asked.

"Yes there is, let's go but I must warn you, the guardian spirits won't know who any of you are and will attack. You may kill them as they spawn back in five minutes." Severity told them.

"How's that possible?" Mismagius asked him.

"Spirit stuff. Aren't you a ghost or something?" Severity asked.

"Ghostly powers, I'm not really a ghost." Mismagius told him.

"What can they do other than float around?" James asked.

"Well, mom told me they have the power to make temporary resurrections." Severity told him.

"Temporary?" James asked.

"They resurrect someone to their full content of vitality and even powers if they have them. However only for a limited time say six hours or something, it depends on how much energy that resurrected person uses up. Then back to the afterlife. But it's not proven at least not yet." Severity said.

James looked at the spirits cocking an eyebrow.

"Alright well follow me." Severity said beckoning them.

They walked around the large building only to be attacked by three of these guardians.

"Attack now!" Severity said who didn't attack.

"You not helping!?" Serenity asked sending an almighty push power with her Rinnegan activated right at all three of those guardians.

"If I attack then they won't trust me again." Severity said.

"Your right, sorry." Serenity said and looked toward the side entrance which opened.

"Okay, this works." Severity said beckoning everyone.

"Has your mom ever aged?" Drayconivous asked making some in the group confused.

"No." Severity said.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Our mom won't age. It's like you guy's with that curse." Severity said.

"Why won't she age exactly?" Serenity asked.

"For us." Drayconivous answered.

"What about us unable to have babies?" Mangle asked.

Everyone stopped walking and Drayconivous looked at Mordin.

"You told them." Dray said with a sigh.

"Yes, had to." Mordin said.

"We want an answer to that." Weavile said crossing her arms.

"You won't get it right now." Drayconivous said.

"Indeed, must carry on." Mordin said to the girls giving them a nod.

"We will talk about it later." Desolate told all of them and gave a look to Drayconivous.

Fern looked around the place and looked to Severity.

"Your mom ever talk sexy talk about Dray?" Fern asked with a grin on his face.

"Fern." Dray said glaring at him.

"She cries some nights thinking of dad." Severity said.

Drayconivous stopped walking and they looked at him.

"Oh uh sorry Dad I-" Severity began to say.

"I needed to hear that. It is okay." Drayconivous said pointing behind his son.

"Lead on." Dray said.

"Right." Severity said nodding.

As they walked, Fern and Desolate looked at Drayconivous who had a sad look on his face. Even Serenity was looking at her dad with a sad look.

Serenity knew dad truly missed her and that her mom truly missed him and it was heartbreaking to see and hear about it.

"So why did she come here?" Serenity asked as they walked.

"To the Cosmic Divine Crystalline to well, as she believes restart the galaxy." Severity said.

"You didn't fight her?" Serenity asked.

"That's our mom, I did speak my thoughts of it to her growing up. She told me I was right to think this way but the universe is too evil. She wants to see it have a factory reset." Severity told them.

"So why is the gateway to it here? I thought it was on Earth?" Vulpix asked.

"It's on seven planets. Earth is actually the second planet. The first planet it was established on was a planet called Lylat. However, it was destroyed back thousands of years ago by a black hole in its galaxy. The gateway on the six remaining planets was well eroded, covered by nature. To activate them is tricky to do without accidently destroying the ancient glyph stones. So once you went into one you appear on this planet." Severity said.

Severity reached one closed stone doorway and began to push his hand on some stones as a secret way to open it and then it slid open after only four shoves in a pattern to the stone walls and then they reset and everyone began to walk through.

"So what's this planet called and where are all the people?" Gladio asked him.

"This planet is home to Dinosaurs, it once had civilization but only in small pockets. They created this ancient temple because they found the true portal to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. They believed it to be god and helped protect it creating this great palace in its honor. Then a plague came and killed everyone within just a few days. However, their spirits lived on as Krazoa spirits. The Statues you see must be what they looked like and their heads is all that float around here now. Guardians even in spirit but they cannot attack, all they do is just hover around." Severity told them.

"Why did Serenity's mom come here?" Prompto asked as Mangle was nibbling on his arm for some reason as they walked.

"She came here because she learned that this is the life force of all life. Something changed her in the past for her to come here. How she knew of this power as she said was finding an old ancient star map. One on the planet of Tal'Graci and then the other half in the underworld of the planet Nar Shaddaa. once she put the two together she transferred it into her holo disk." Severity said.

"So the Krazoa don't kill her?" Prompto asked.

"She commands them. She has psychic power and can communicate with them. Sure it's not like a conversation but she and they have an understanding yet even they don't want her to touch this power. The reason she hasn't yet is that she knew Serenity may come here one day. She said that she got tired of having to keep me secret and away from you and having to go back and forth was too much and so she took me and left here. Raised me, taught me everything I needed to know." Severity said.

"You got any technology?" James asked.

"Plenty. She has a starship but rarely takes it." Severity said.

"Starship?" James cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, I shouldn't say that. To me its a hunk of junk. It's called the Ebon Hawk." Severity told them.

"So mom is a psychic like me. How come I don't have that many visions like her or the black hole power?" Serenity asked.

"She's at top level of power. Believe it or not, I think mom is the most powerful being in the entire galaxy- maybe the universe." Severity told them all.

"That's scary. You all find it very strange how the strongest person is Serenity's mom right? Isn't this a bit weird?" Mangle asked looking at everyone.

Everyone gave Mangle the look of a bored or annoyed expression.

"Why wait though for me?" Serenity asked.

"I told you. To see you and dad one more time." Severity told them.

"I hope she's proud of me." Serenity said softly looking down.

"Hey. I know I'm proud of you. I seen a vision one day of you taking down some woman who owned and Empire in a sandstorm." Severity said to her.

"Master Cyclonis... wow that was a long time ago." Serenity said.

"We all been on a long adventure." Mismagius said patting Serenity's shoulder.

"And we are going to keep having them. It's time we stop C.C. and Ardyn." Fern told them.

Everyone nodded.

"Just do me, one favor guys. Don't kill our mom." Severity told them all.

Everyone looked at him and nodded.

"If it's impossible not too?" Wrex asked looking down at Serenity with a worried look and looked back to Severity.

Drayconivous suddenly took a step forward before Severity replied.

"I will handle it. I will fight her, the rest of you won't." Drayconivous said and then walked up front leaving no one to reply to it.

Desolate looked at Fern who gave her a worried look and back to Dray.

Everyone else began to follow him and Severity quickly caught up to lead them but gave Drayconivous a worried look.

Drayconivous' face looked pale. He knew he couldn't but he had to think about his children and the entire universe on the line. He kept his tears in and kept walking forward.

Meanwhile outside walking looking at the Palace from the distance was Ardyn and his group.

"I guess Xemnas and his organization failed." Ardyn said with a sigh.

"Ah so we are too late it seems. My my we wasted our time." Urashiki said shrugging.

"We didn't waste our time and we are not too late. We have time. I think its time we knock." Ardyn said smirking and began walking down the mountain.

"Aster didn't return either." Colress said climbing down holding his technology making sure it didn't fall.

"What are those things?" Anaconda asked seeing two Krazoa spirits fly nearby around the Palace in the sky.

"The guardians of this place." Ardyn said.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Urashiki asked a bit suspiciously.

"An Ancient map a long long time ago my boy. I ripped it in half and well someone found both halves to whom I won't say." Ardyn said as he kept walking seemingly not worried about the spirits.

Coming toward them was three guardian spirits swinging their ghostly tentacles.

"Are they dangerous?" Colress asked.

"Very." Ardyn said and just stood there smirking.

Urashiki rolled his eyes activating his chakra rod and gourd.

He went into his gourd and pulled out some sort of flame magic and sent it right at all three of those spirits evaporating them into sparkles.

"Thank you." Ardyn said to him and kept walking.

"Tsk." Urashiki said.

"So what else is in there? Riches?" Urashiki asked him.

"No. The Cosmic Divine Crystalline is inside and that's the only rich and glorified thing inside and to the entire universe." Ardyn said.

"Which reminds me if you destroy the universe-" Urashiki began to ask.

"You misunderstood me. I don't just want to see it destroyed. I want to see it regrow." Ardyn said and sat down beckoning him and the others to sit to overlook the palace.

"What is it exactly?" Python asked him.

"The Cosmic Divine Crystalline?" Ardyn asked.

Python nodded to him.

"Think of it as energy, right in front of your eyes. Think of what a soap bubble is but inside you see this glowing power, could spiral inside could be little tiny shooting stars moving around inside. Yet no one truly knows what it really looks like but what the ancient scriptures say about it." Ardyn told them.

"How could something like that exist?" Colress asked crossing his arms debating on its existence.

"It exists because it is what keeps the balance. It isn't some technology or a button. It's the concept of what holds life together. If someone was to put their hand in it or walk inside, whatever the person wants they can think of and think of it inside of the energy and whatever they want, it will give them." Ardyn told them.

"What happens though if it's destroyed?" Urashiki asked.

"Then there would be nothing." Ardyn simply said.

"And you want to destroy it?" Colress asked starting to get worried.

"Not in the way you think. I want to see this life destroyed and made a new. I want to make everyone pay for what they did." Ardyn said standing up.

"What happened?" Urashiki asked.

"That is none of your business. You all are willing to follow me knowing I'll keep you all alive for following me and trusting me to my decision." Ardyn told them.

"Yeah, and she was resurrected." Urashiki thumbed to Echidna who gave him a glare and didn't say anything.

"I wish to know myself, why did you resurrect her?" Ardyn asked.

"Bored of me already?" Echidna said.

"I meant no offense." Ardyn said.

"We resurrected our mother because we felt it was the right time. She is someone you need to stop these people and for you to claim your destiny." Anaconda said.

"She is the most powerful of our family of all of the Gorgon family that ever known to exist." Python continued.

Ardyn just looked at them and hid his grin.

Urashiki kept quiet and glanced at Matagi who was standing nearby looking at the palace with a bored expression.

"You created the Gorgon family." Colress told Ardyn.

"They know." Ardyn said as his eyes kept on Anaconda and Python with their bored-looking expressions.

"So far we are all family here except for two of us- well one and a half of us I should say." Ardyn said looking right at Urashiki.

"Huh?" Colress asked looking to Urashiki.

Even Echidna and her twins looked at Urashiki with curiosity.

"I don't know who that is." Echidna said.

Urashiki just grinned shrugging to them.

"I am the father of Medusa's kids." Urashiki said with a slight chuckle in his voice seemed not caring what they all thought of him after saying it.

"Oh god to think you are alive." Anaconda said with a groan.

"You're a bit odd." Python said to him.

"Yeah so?" Urashiki asked putting his arms behind his head shifting his body right to left.

"Why did you not stick around to raise them?" Ardyn asked.

"That my friend is my secret." Urashiki said.

"Why are you with us?" Colress asked.

"That my friend is my secret." Urashiki repeated himself.

"I see well then. This will be awkward when they see you." Ardyn said with a sigh shaking his head and the group began to walk down toward the entrance being greeted by more guardian spirits and them dispatching them with their powers.

"How are you even alive?" Anaconda asked again.

"That my friend is my secret." Urashiki repeated.

Before Anaconda was going to either hit him, or worse. Colress walked past them pulling out his scanning device clicking it on making a noise that startled them.

"This place is huge." Colress said looking at his scanner device as he walked with them.

"Put the damn thing down you don't need it." Ardyn said to him.

"I am not getting anything either of any data." Colress said sighing and placing his device back into his lab coat pocket.

As they walked, Urashiki and Matagi were behind the group and Matagi gently tugged his sleeve and he looked at her.

"Yes?" Urashiki asked.

"Why are you with us if I can ask that question just between you and I." Matagi asked.

"I watched my children grow without me for the reason that I'm not fully human." Urashiki told her.

"What do you mean?" Matagi asked getting a bit nervous.

"You could say I'm what people call a celestial race that no longer exists. I just want to see what happens." Urashiki said with a shrug to her acting as if its no big deal.

"Will you kill your own kids?" Matagi asked.

"You tried to kill your own sisters." Urashiki replied to her.

Both remained quiet for a short moment.

"Are you two coming?" Ardyn asked.

Both kept looking at one another before turning and walking with the group.

Ardyn kept looking at them and began to grin as he did, in fact, hear them with his power and found it a bit amusing. However, even Echidna heard it and was already plotting her next moves.

The group reached the front doors and Colress tried to push them open.

"Maybe there is another enterence." Colress suggested.

Ardyn simply walked up and held his hand out showing a dark red aura coming from his palm and right up to the door. He paused for a few seconds until the doors slowly opened.

Coming to greet them was sixteen guardian spirits and Ardyn summoned his spirit blade and slashed all of them down even warping to each one in mid-air before landing down onto his feet.

Everyone looked at him impressed except for Echidna who kept her eyes focused on what was around her.

"Ah... this place feels so good." Ardyn said.

"You can feel this place?" Urashiki asked laughing. "Wow! I hope it feels good!"

"I don't feel nothing." Colress said.

"Perhaps you two aren't strong enough in power to feel it." Ardyn suggested.

"Or the feeling doesn't affect us as it does you." Urashiki said poking a statue looking up at it.

"Don't touch anything. Could be trapped you never know." Ardyn said.

"I sense a power I haven't felt since..." Echidna began to say thinking.

"Serenity's mother." Ardyn replied.

Echidna's face slowly began to have an evil frown appear and a hateful growl in her voice.

"Do not worry, she will be no problem for us. However I suggest you let me handle it when the time comes." Ardyn told them.

"Why is she some powerful being?" Urashiki asked.

"She is infact." Ardyn said making Urashiki just laugh.

"You don't believe me?" Ardyn asked him.

"I do but I don't think she can be that much of a big deal." Urashiki suggested.

Ardyn slowly turned his head and for a second he saw Serenity's mother but as he went to make a double look she wasn't there and just grinned knowing she was watching them.

"Come now, let us look for the portal." Ardyn said walking up the main stairs.

"The spirits aren't attacking us why?" Colress asked seeing a few of them just hovering away.

"Those aren't guardian spirits. I suggest you leave them alone or we will have worse problems than the guardian spirits." Ardyn said to them.

As they walked inside, Echidna grabbed her daughters' shoulders to stop them from walking and knelt down whispering to them.

"Make sure none of them reach that portal first." She ordered.

"Yes, mother." Both said at the same time.

"It is almost in my grip. I can feel it." Echidna said.


	8. Chapter 8: My Soul's On Fire

Chapter 8: My Soul's On Fire

* * *

"At least I got chicken." -Mienshao

* * *

Severity led them through narrow hallways to the main room to go to and as they walked Severity stopped and heard some noise.

"Oh no." Severity said and quickly ran.

"Follow now!" He yelled.

"What's going on!?" Desolate asked as they ran.

"A trap set off and it's-" Severity began to say until a liquid type substance covered them and warped them into different locations.

In a flash, Serenity and Adam fell onto the stone floor somewhere in the Palace and the liquid substance left their bodies and disappeared into the cracks of the stones.

"What the hell?" Adam said pulling out his gunblade in a defensive stance.

"I don't think it means to harm us." Serenity said rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked touching her head rubbing it.

"Ouch- yes I am fine." Serenity said standing up.

The two looked around to see they were in some room filled with water fountains in a pattern and walkways. Overgrown grass and moss was everywhere however but a few flowers on their own grew there.

"Looks like there are some windows on the sides with grown vines on them. This place must of been beautiful." Serenity said.

Adam looked at Serenity noticing some light from the ceiling was shining on her and making her look quite fascinating in fact.

"Especially with you here." Adam said.

Serenity looked at him in shock and blushed looking at him.

"I know we tried killing one another in the past and I want to say that I am deeply sorry for it. I know in our minds we connected but, I feel like there is more." Adam said to her.

"We should get going." Serenity said and began to walk off.

"Why are you hiding your feelings?" Adam asked.

Serenity stood there not looking at him.

"Because I have a duty. Love isn't something that I think I should seek." Serenity said.

"Why?" Adam asked walking up to her.

"I'm scared of it." Serenity said.

"Because of you, I changed. We met as children and then met as enemies. You didn't see me as some near human." Adam said to her.

Serenity kept her back to him.

"I wouldn't mind having a normal date with you." Adam said.

Serenity's eyes widened and quickly turned looking at him.

"You will do no such thing! I couldn't I mean- heck we could be dead by then or-" Serenity began to ramble and he put his arms around her.

Serenity was silent and unmoved looking up at him.

Adam just smirked at her.

"Take your mask off. Please?" Serenity asked leaning to him.

Adam did and revealed his bright blue eye but his left eye was red with a white iris with damage done to it.

Serenity went to put her hand on it but he stopped her.

"I'm not in any pain. Not no more." Adam said to her.

Both of them looked at each other for a long moment before finally Serenity pulling him down to kiss her.

Both Adam and Serenity kissed in a tight embrace.

They kissed for three minutes until they heard Mangle.

"Are you two about fucking done!" Mangle shouted at them from the entrance.

Serenity immediately jumped with Adam and both held their fists up to Mangle.

Prompto was laughing with his arm around Mangle.

"Come on babe they are in love." Prompto said.

"We should keep going!" Serenity said walking past them.

Adam gave Mangle and Prompto a look and followed Serenity.

Mangle and Prompto followed them next after laughing once more.

"So dude what happened to your eye?" Mangle asked Adam.

Meanwhile, Gladio was carrying Tomoko.

"Sorry, you got a sprain." Gladio told her.

"Heh, uh I'm not." Tomoko said blushing at him.

Gladio looked at her and blushed as well and didn't know what to say but only said. "Hi."

Both looked at each other awkwardly and then laughed.

"Try moving your ankle now." Gladio asked her.

"Agh well not as bad but still hurts." Tomoko said wincing.

"Let me know when it isn't." Gladio said to her watching where he was walking.

"Think the others are this direction?" Gladio asked her looking down a dark hallway.

"Oh wow, that sure is scary." Tomoko said.

"Hey! Nothing is scarier than me." Gladio said smirking.

Tomoko looked at him and suddenly pecked his cheek making him turn red and stiffen.

"Sorry I-" Tomoko started to say.

"No no it's okay- I liked it. Uh, but I don't think this is the best place to make out. Maybe somewhere brighter- and less creepy." Gladio suggested to her.

"Right! Right, your right. Sorry." Tomoko said venting hot steam from her nose.

Suddenly they both laughed and she held him closer and both blushed while going down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Ignis woke up and tried to find his glasses.

Mismagius gave them to him as he placed them on his face and got up giving her a nod.

"I say what happened?" Ignis asked looking around.

"We got separated from the group. Wrex seems to be over there trying to bash a wall down. We are in some old cell room or something." Mismagius said looking around.

"Just give me a moment! Aah!" Wrex yelled headbutting the stone wall making it crack.

Ignis sat down with Mismagius while they waited.

"Your father seems okay with us." Ignis said.

"Oh please, he's crying inside." Mismagius told him.

"Probably so. Yet I think he trusts you to trust me." Ignis said to her.

"I didn't think we had so much in common. Not just reading but with well, knowing we are more intelligent than everyone else here." Mismagius said with a chuckle at the end.

Ignis gave his own chuckle.

Mismagius leaned on him watching Wrex trying to take the wall down. Ignis laid his head on her's watching as well.

"Think he's going to get a headache?" Ignis asked.

Before Mismagius could reply, Wrex knocked the stone walls down laughing.

"I am Krogan!" Wrex yelled.

"I take that as a no." Ignis said with a sigh standing up and helping Mismagius up.

He leaned in kissing her on the lips and both held hands walking down the hallway as Wrex kept punching the walls happy with himself.

Meanwhile, Noctis was slicing down incoming guardian spirits coming at him and Vulpix.

Taliyo and Garrus were shooting ones from behind them as they were in some shrine area that was well guarded.

"Vulpix! Use your flame power, nothing will burn up around here its all stone!" Garrus shouted.

Vulpix spun around with her mouth open sending out a tornado of fire around herself destroying the swarming guardian spirits.

"We should hurry. Remember they respawn after five minutes." Garrus said.

"It feels almost like a game." Noctis said rubbing his head confused.

"This whole place feels weird." Taliyo said sighing.

Vulpix stepped on a tile that broke and she nearly fell off down a deep fall until Noctis grabbed her and yanked her to him.

Both was in an embrace and she bit her lower lip.

"Thanks." Vulpix said.

"N-no problem heh." Noctis said looking away nervously.

Vulpix then nudged him.

"We should follow them." She said.

"Right! Uh right!" Noctis said walking and they was holding hands at that time.

"Sorry." Noctis said but she kept holding his hand.

"I'm not." Vulpix said smiling at him.

Both looked at each other as they walked only to walk right into Taliyo and Garrus and all four rolled down a steep stairway.

"Why!" Taliyo shouted.

"Sorry!" Noctis yelled.

Suddenly they knocked right into Maes and Desolate.

"Ugh..." Maes groaned under them all with a huff of air.

They all got off him and helped him up.

"Why did you two-" Desolate began to say until her eyes widened.

They looked at what she was looking at and seen Noctis on his back with Vulpix on top of him kissing him.

Desolate had a grin on her face.

"Oh, will her dad be so happy." Desolate said with an evil chuckle.

"He may have a heart attack and die again." Garrus said shrugging.

"Come on love birds." Taliyo said interrupting them.

They quickly stood up and acted as if nothing happened and followed the group.

As they followed the group they walked together leaning to one another with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, Fern was inserting his lightsaber through a stone door that didn't open to cut a circle in it.

"Really?" James asked him waiting.

"Shut up its some sort of thick stone." Fern said taking his time.

"Think everyone else is doing okay?" James asked.

"I sure fucking hope so." Fern said.

"We could put charges on the door." Lopunny suggested.

"That would bring this whole place down." Kaiden told her.

"Actually I don't even know if we got any charges." Kaiden said checking his equipment.

"On your back here is a grenade." Lopunny said going to take it to show him but accidentally when he turned she cupped his ass.

Both of them stood there for quite some time.

"You going to let go of it?" Kaiden asked.

"Sorry." Lopunny said pulling her hand back quickly looking away.

"Uh, the grenade?" Kaiden asked.

"Oh! Here!" Lopunny said and stupidly pulled the chain.

"Active! Active!" Kaiden sand and Fern and James quickly ran out of the way as Kaiden threw it at the stone door which only made the stones above fall over the entrance.

"Damn it!" Fern yelled.

Fern charged a force power in his palms and sent out a powerful force push crushing the stones and blasting them away showing the entrance now open.

"Well, that's one way." James said.

"Shut up!" Fern yelled.

Lopunny and Kaiden followed them and as they did they glanced to one another and kept walking.

"So did my ass feel good?" Kaiden asked.

"You feel and look like an ass so." Lopunny said.

"Gee thanks." Kaiden said.

Meanwhile outside walking along the open pathway was Kylo and Zinnia.

"What the hell put us out?" Zinnia asked.

"Some odd substance, maybe a security system of some sorts." Kylo said.

"That was not some security system!" Zinnia shouted.

"I'm just guessing!" Kylo shouted back.

Both pouted and walked together going inside.

"Thank you by the way." Zinnia said softly walking down the stairs with him.

"For what?" Kylo asked.

"My mother." Zinnia said.

As they both made it down the stairs she gave him a tight hug to which Kylo returned back.

"What happens now?" Zinnia asked.

"What do you mean? What happens now is you let go and move on." Kylo told her.

"You're right. She's no longer there- yet I am sorry it was you to protect me and not myself. I don't want to show weakness." Zinnia said.

"Then let us protect one another from our weakness'." Kylo told her holding her hands.

Kylo lean downed kissing her on the lips and both embraced kissing for a moment.

"Come on we should go find the others." Zinnia told him.

"Lead on." Kylo told her.

"How about you lead for once." She said smirking at him.

Kylo gave her a grin and walked forward first but stopped taking her hand for her to walk beside him.

"This is a lot better." Kylo told her.

Both walked together down the hall and Zinnia looking around then to him.

"Think we could be a prince and princess?" Zinnia asked.

"No. Too much work and not enough fun." Kylo said.

"Good answer." Zinnia said chuckling.

Inside next to the main doors, Severity was walking up to the now open doors frowning.

Behind him, Neo approached and tapped his arm making him jolt.

"Sorry uh, forget you don't talk." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Neo pointed to Mordin nearby literally testing on some planet and looking at them giving them a thumbs up.

"Is he always like that?" Severity asked.

Neo just nodded to him.

"We accidentally activated a trap which randomly teleports people to different parts of the palace. Luckily though that trap is a one time only deal. Mom told me to never use it in case well some emergency came when we needed to run down that hallway. Turns out well, wasted that deal." Severity said cocking an eyebrow thinking on it.

Neo looked at the doorway and typed on her holo showing him the text.

"What opened it?" It said.

"I hope it isn't our enemies but probably is." Severity told her.

Both of them looked at Mordin and she looked up to Severity typing on her holo again showing him the text.

"I'm sorry if I make you nervous." It said.

"Oh uh, don't worry you don't make me nervous it's just I well... I well never met someone so, well you know." He said nervously.

She typed on the holo again.

"You are nervous right now." It said.

Severity took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"I never really met any other female besides my mother- to which wow that sounds lame..." Severity said groaning.

Neo just put her hand up to her mouth and made a mute laugh.

"Anyways, you are beautiful." Severity said.

Neo looked at him and blushed leaning back.

"I'm sorry if I was so direct." He said quickly looking away.

Neo typed on her holo showing him the text.

"You are such a dork. But you are a handsome dork." It said.

Both of them looked into their eyes and suddenly they embraced readily to kiss until Mordin was right next to them.

"Plantlife unique here. Took sample to test later out of soil. See what happens." Mordin said.

Both of them stared at him in annoyance.

"Carry on kiss." Mordin said walking up the large stairway near them.

Severity sighed.

"I guess that ruined the mood." He said to her.

Neo typed on her holo showing him the text.

"It didn't for me." It said.

Neo winked at him and Severity smiled and both tried again to kiss and both succeeded.

Neo then typed on her holo.

"We should follow him and continue this talk later- well text to talk later." It said.

She winked at him walking up the stairs leaving him a bit love drawn before shaking his head snapping back to reality and ran up the stairs to walk beside her.

Drayconivous woke up laying in some flower bed in some old overgrown garden area.

Standing near him looking outside was C.C.

"C.C." Dray said to her.

She turned looking at him and smiled.

Dray walked up to her and stood there looking out the window seeing a perfect view of a nearby valley. Over the tree's was long neck dinosaurs eating and communicating to one another.

"Isn't this a pretty place?" C.C. asked him.

Dray looked at her and rose his hand up gently rubbing her shoulder with his knuckles.

"It sure is prettier with you." Dray said.

Both looked at one another and then kissed deeply. Her hands-on his cheeks and his arms around her waist. Their bodies pressed against one another and their noses rubbing against each other.

After a minute they stopped their kiss but kept embracing.

"You cried some nights thinking of me?" Dray asked.

"The son of a bitch told you that." C.C. said. "Well son of a me I should say." She quickly said with a smirk.

Dray smirked back at her.

"Yes, he did." He said and then his expression got serious while asking.

C.C. looked into his eyes and placed her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly both of them began to slow dance with her hands on his chest and his arms still around her waist and both just circled around slowly.

"Remember the song we both enjoyed while we... you know." Dray asked her.

"Had sex. Come on you can atleast get to the point." C.C. said.

"Right sorry uhm, when we had sex remember the song?" Dray asked.

"D Train, You're the one for me." C.C. answered him.

"Yeah. That's our love song isn't it." Dray said.

"You always loved funk." She said to him.

"You always loved to fuck." Dray said grinning.

She gently slapped his cheek.

"I missed you." She said to him.

They both danced for a while and then stopped looking into one another's eyes.

"Don't do this." Dray asked her.

"Or you will kill me?" C.C. asked him

"Damn it C.C. you can't think this is the right choice." Dray said to her.

"This universe- this life is evil. Look at all the pain, the murder, the suicide, the-" C.C. began to say until Dray spoke up.

"Yes, but there is a lot of good too!" Dray said.

"For it all to be taken away by death or masochists!?" She yelled at him.

"So you want to restart life, okay so when you do you don't think it might happen in that life as well!?" Dray shouted back.

"You don't know that!" She shouted.

"Are you willing to take the risk!" He yelled.

"I might as well try! I am thinking of everyone's souls, their damn souls!" she shouted.

"Think of your kids and my soul!" Dray yelled.

"You are all okay!" C.C. yelled back.

"Oh, and you are!?" Dray yelled.

"I wasn't!" She screamed and suddenly began to cry turning around.

Dray stood there and rubbed his eyes approaching her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"We had a fight." He told her.

"I wasn't okay when I left. I had to do something Dray- damn it I thought of how this galaxy was changing for the worse. I have to do this. I wanted to see you and Serenity one more time. One more time Dray." C.C. said gripping his arms crying.

"Why didn't you tell me." He asked.

"Because you would have stopped me." C.C. said.

"I would of tied you to the bed." Dray joked and made her smile a bit.

They stood there for a moment before she broke off walking forward.

"I have to do this." She said.

"C.C. we can talk-" Dray began to say until he couldn't move.

"What the?" Dray said.

"I used a paralyzing power to stop you in place. I am sorry." She said and walked off.

"Wait- C.C.!" He yelled.

He noticed her walking toward some stairs that headed to the roof of the palace and he began to use his own power to begin undoing her spell but slowly.

When C.C. got farther away she began to cry.

"I have to do this Dray, I have to stop the evil from spreading." She said and kept walking rubbing her eyes.

"I hope you forgive me in the afterlife." She said.

Meanwhile, Ardyn was walking and stopped thinking he saw Gratia, his former long-deceased lover and shook his head frowning.

"Something wrong?" Urashiki asked.

"Nothing. I want you, Matagi and Colress outside for a moment. I think the rest of us can handle this. No need to get yourselves injured." Ardyn said to them leaving them confused.

"Very well." Urashiki said beckoning to the group.

"Anaconda, Python. Join them." Echidna demanded and they walked with the others.

As Ardyn and Echidna walked, Echidna had an evil grin looking at Ardyn.

As they passed a T intersection, down the other end of the hall was the ghost of Gratia in sadness looking at Ardyn.

"Don't do it." She said and Ardyn who was walking heard it in his mind and rubbed his head and kept going knowing his resolve.


	9. Chapter 9: Anything But The Rain

Chapter 9: Anything But The Rain

* * *

"Look at all the treasure, I guess I have to be the pirate!" -Weavile

* * *

Everyone besides Drayconivous found one another in a large room filled with whirlwind machines that pointed upward and a pit with one latter from the bottom to the top. Circle hallways that went up to five floors and in the center of the ceiling was an opening with some crystal turning over floating metal circles.

"Wonder what this place is." Serenity asked.

"It is the main room. We are in the middle of the palace. There are doorways on the levels we could take to go up but the wind turbines can get us up higher." Severity said.

"Well let's do this then." Sasori said.

As the group approached one of the turbines a blast of psychic power hit right in front of Severity and he stopped in his tracks.

"Mother." Severity said looking up.

Hovering in the air in the large open dome was C.C..

"Woah she's standing perfectly still in mid-air!" Emilou shouted in shock.

"She is very powerful in psychic power that she can surprise anyone." Severity said.

Serenity was suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled right toward her mother.

Wrex aimed his gun up but Kaiden and Lopunny quickly lowered it.

"Wait a moment." Lopunny said to him.

Serenity was standing on-air thanks to her mother's power and both looked at each other.

Serenity didn't know what to do but jump forward and give her mother a hug with tears rolling down her cheeks.

C.C. held Serenity and smiled.

"Finally after so long I can hold you again." C.C. said to her.

"Mom." Serenity cried out holding C.C..

"I'm right here." C.C. said crying herself.

"Finally they meet." Kylo said.

"It's about damn time." Desolate said crossing her arms.

Fern looked around wondering where his brother was and looked back up to C.C. with a frown.

"Are we all forgetting what she's going to do." Fern said.

C.C. gently let go of Serenity and hovered Serenity back down to the others.

They all looked at her as she looked at them.

"I am glad to finally have my children meet one another and to finally see your father again. Now I am complete." C.C. said to them.

"Yay, we did it!" Mangle shouted jumping.

Mangle was the only one jumping though.

"Uh, babe." Prompto said stopping her.

"All of you stay where you are. Hold one another for you will enter eternal peace." C.C. said and began to hover up toward the opened hole on the ceiling.

Suddenly a blast of water element nearly hit her but she immediately in great speed evaded it and looked down at Serenity who launched it.

"I'm not letting you do this mom." Serenity said.

"Serenity..." C.C. said in shock.

"Neither am I! Mother, please rethink this decision!" Severity shouted standing with Serenity.

Adam stood beside Serenity with his weapon read and so did Neo beside Severity.

Everyone else got prepared to fight and looked at C.C. who was speechless.

"I must do this. Do not get in my way." C.C. said and began to hover back up only for another blast to nearly hit her and for her to move out of the way quickly. Suddenly another water type attack came from the water attack that missed her and hit her in the back of the head.

Serenity showed her eye powers that have now combined to form a new type of eye power. Her Kagune was already unleashed and in the form of a tail.

C.C. was astonished by Serenity's power, now able to see it and feel its energy in the air.

"You truly have become strong. I am proud of you." C.C. said.

"I can make you prouder if you don't do this." Serenity said.

"You will not stop me." C.C. calmly said and then psychic like orbs appeared everywhere with power glowing in them.

"I'm sorry mom, we won't let you do this." Severity told her.

Drayconivous suddenly entered in weakly.

"About time you showed up." Fern said giving him a healing blast.

"Fuck you too." Dray scoffed at Fern and stood with them activating his lightsaber.

Fern activated his and Serenity activated both of her's.

"Red." C.C. said looking at Fern's lightsaber blade color.

"Green." C.C. said looking to both of Serenity's blade colors.

"And light blue." C.C. said looking at Dray's blade color.

C.C. suddenly brought out her former lightsaber which was a double-bladed one.

"A shame I no longer need it." She said and it suddenly turned into dust in front of their eyes.

C.C. held her hands out and white beams of energy came from her palms like lightsaber blades.

"Holy shit..." Kaiden said.

"Oh boy... this is going to be an epic fight isn't it?" Mangle asked looking at everyone.

"You will not stop me. My resolve won't be changed. I am sorry I have to fight my own children." C.C. said ready to fight.

"I'm sorry we can't make you see reason." Serenity said.

"You are the leader Serenity. What do we do?" Severity asked her.

Serenity was shocked to hear that he and everyone considered her a leader and looked to everyone.

"Do not focus to kill. Just stop her. Please?" Serenity asked them and turned her head looking up to her mother.

"Everyone! Stop her!" Serenity shouted and everyone began to run to different sides and go to the wind turbines to fight her head-on.

C.C. spread her arms out and created blazing white flames that hurled toward everyone.

"Agh! It isn't coming off!" Garrus yelled rolling trying to get the white flame off his back.

Drayconivous quickly used the force to pull Garrus to him and Okami near them sent an elemental water type blast on his back which didn't get rid of the flame.

"Woah..." Dray said confused.

"I got an idea!" James said throwing a warp grenade right into Garrus' back which did destroy some of his armor but also got rid of the white flame.

"Got to hit it with a warp type blast or anything like that! Biotic powers!" James yelled.

"I'm on it!" Kaiden shouted running and shooting at Serenity's mother who had an invisible shield that flashed while it was hit on that side or any side.

"Her shield is too strong!" Garrus said sending out two sniper rounds at her that did nothing.

"Hahaha how about this!" Wrex yelled firing a rocket pod right at Serenity's mother but her shield absorbed the power from it.

"Psh, cheater." Wrex grunted.

Suddenly Serenity's Kagune whipped and smashed into her mother and surprisingly learning that their birth powers could affect her.

C.C. knowing that she knows this suddenly began to summon four creatures, large ones.

She summoned the ancient Fenrir, a wolf-like creature that growled at one group roaring at them.

The next summon was the ancient Strix, an owl-like creature that squawked glaring at Drayconivous.

The next summon was the ancient Genbu, a turtle-like creature that groaned outstanding at one section of the circled hallway toward another group.

The last summon was the ancient Quetzalcoatl, a flying serpent-like creature that screeched toward Serenity and the rest of the group twirling in the air.

C.C. herself created one black hole over her head and it began to swirl sucking in some broken off stones and then launching them out at the group in a wild spread of fire.

"Duck!" Serenity shouted and as she did, Quetzalcoatl nearly bit her only missing her by a few inches and kept flying around.

C.C. then summoned her ancient staff now powered up thanks to what Drayconivous did in the past without him realizing it and then she fired rapid blasts of energy down toward them.

Fern at the same time sent a powerful force lightning blast right at her only for her to create a shield around her staff that blocked the incoming lightning strike.

Drayconivous in the meantime jumped on the Strix' head and leaped at C.C. swinging his lightsaber blades at her and her with her staff deflecting each attack and spinning it in her hand and gripping the handle swinging the pointed end into his gut but not through him as it was just to injury him then their eyes both met with sadness in their eyes and then she blasted him down toward another platform.

"It didn't have to be like this." Dray said.

C.C. didn't say anything and held her left hand up creating a white psychic sphere and then launching it down at Drayconivous.

Drayconivous immediately jumped off the platform as it exploded on the part he was standing on. Then she gripped her staff firing more energy beams at him.

Fern leaped swinging his lightsaber blade at her with Serenity coming from behind.

C.C. with her staff blocked Fern's attack and with her palm activating a white lightsaber beam from her left hand she blocked Serenity's blades.

C.C. sent out a powerful repulse blast knocking them both away.

"Your Sharingan won't work on me." C.C. told Serenity knowing that Serenity was trying to disrupt C.C.'s awareness.

Suddenly the Strix went to attack Drayconivous who yelled running from it.

"The evil owl is at me!" He yelled.

Desolate sighting created an ice wall in front of the Strix and immediately ripped it down to smash into the Strix and killing it immediately.

"Are you happy now!?" Desolate shouted to Dray.

"Very!" Dray yelled to her.

"He hates owls?" James asked while shooting at the Genbu which was doing no good.

"Yes, he does." Desolate groaned.

"I know it was either the evil owl or its henchmen!" Drayconivous yelled.

Suddenly the Fenrir jumped down nearly eating Drayconivous in one chomp only to miss.

Lopunny and Weavile tried to jump onto it but only for them to be rolled off of its back.

The Fenrir jumped onto a platform where Vulpix was and instantly swallowed her whole.

"No!" Drayconivous yelled jumping down to slice its shoulder only for it to roar and knock him down with its large paw.

Suddenly they all seen the Fenrir start roaring out in pain and suddenly its ass side of its body burst out in flames.

"Talk about hot air!" Fern laughed out.

Vulpix blasted herself out of it with her body surrounded in flames looking back to her father with a nod.

"Holy shit..." Dray said blinking.

Suddenly the Quetzalcoatl wrapped around James and Demencia trying to squeeze them to death and its mouth opened to eat them until it was shot rapidly by Milque and Wrex right into its head finally blowing its head clean off after several shots.

James quickly grabbed Demencia as they fell and he took the brunt of the fall on his back keeping her up.

"Yikes! You hurt yourself! Good boy!" Demencia laughed out as James sighed getting up.

"Your welcome." James huffed.

Neopolitan sent out a powerful blast of wind from her umbrella opening right at the Genbu's face not doing much to hurt it and she frowned trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh, hunny we need to rip this bitch apart!" Zarbon said standing beside Neo.

Mangle suddenly came in with her double mini-guns and began to rapid-fire at the Genbu's head.

"Explosive rounds!?" Zarbon asked in shock.

The explosive rounds destroyed its entire head and into its shell.

"Damn turtle!" Mangle yelled growling.

C.C. swung her staff right into Drayconivous' lightsaber blade and then its tip opened shooting out some blue flame that instantly froze his hand and half his body where he stood.

"What the..." Dray said trying to move.

C.C. held her hand up then slammed it down on the platform.

"You forced me to summon, a sentient creature!" C.C. yelled.

Suddenly a large armored being came out of the wind turbine magically and held out his large sword looking at the groups around him then forward to Serenity.

C.C., on the other hand, hovered and disappeared quickly down a doorway.

"Dad." Serenity said.

"On it." Dray said jumping onto a wind turbine and soaring up to the walkway C.C. went too and behind him was Tomoko and Gladio following him.

"Oh my look at how buff he is. Oh! He's making a part of me buff right now." Zarbon said.

"Now is not the time!" Serenity yelled giving him a glare then back to the summoned creature.

"I am Susano! It shall be an honor to fight you all!" The creature said laughing.

"This is different." Mangle said confused.

"Stand out of our way please!" Serenity shouted.

"I must comply with my duty, my dear! However, I encourage you to try to take me down!" Susano said.

Serenity activated her weapons and ran at him with a few others in her group.

"Let the revels begin!" Susano said lifting his blade up clashing it against Serenity's lightsabers and she began to struggle with his mighty strength as she was being pushed down.

Wrex kept firing at the hand of Susano with Garrus.

"Head!" Weavile yelled jumping on Susano only for a water-like spiral to come up and knock her away and then to knock her into the platform nearby.

"The seas part for we alone!" Susano yelled and a large tidal wave out of nowhere was summoned and smashed into everyone in different directions.

As everyone began to get to their feet after the attack they leaped at him giving they're all of attacks with their powers and abilities.

Serenity kept using her rinnegan abilities at him and noticed him grunting a bit.

Suddenly Susano blasted everyone away with a water sphere coming out of his armored body.

"Let our hearts sing in the chaos!" Susano chuckled outloud.

Susano suddenly vaporized into water and melted into the stones.

"Is it over?" Mienshao asked.

Suddenly they all felt a rumble and in the middle of the place was a large water spiral coming up and forming Susano in a giant form with a larger blade.

"Fuck!" Fern yelled in shock.

"How the!?" Maes asked reloading his blaster.

"Everyone he's going to attack!" Serenity yelled.

Suddenly Mordin activated a prototype shielding over them all.

"Wild and pure and forever free!" Susano shouted laughing and slammed his blade down against the shield trying to crush it.

"Everyone hang on!" Serenity yelled putting her hands together creating a resengan mixed with sharingan black flames and then a bit of her psychic power into it.

"Serenity!?" James asked seeing the prototype shield begin to crack.

"Undo the shield now!" Serenity shouted lifting her hand up toward the top of the shield.

Mordin turned the shield off and Serenity's resengan smashed into Susano's blade and then a flash of light was all that was seen.

Everyone saw they were okay and Susano was back to his normal large size.

"Resilient souls I salute you!" Susano complimented and ran toward them with his blade ready to swing and he laughed.

They all began to fire at him with their guns and or long-range powers.

Serenity leaped out with her blades and threw them both right into his chest and herself jumping onto his chest driving them in further.

"Agh!" Susano yelled out.

Susano fell backward and Serenity got off him.

"That was, the best fun I ever had! You defeated a guardian primal! Congrats-" Susano said to Serenity but then his head slowly dropped back.

"A shame you didn't summon me instead." Susano said and then his body flashed before there eyes and was gone.

"Strong fella, and was happy we defeated him." James said nodding.

"Let's get going." Serenity said staring at the floor.

Adam gave Serenity a pat on the shoulder having her look up to him and nod.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"A lot in my mind right now." Serenity told him.

The group quickly jumped onto the wind turbines and floated up into the top floor and quickly ran through the hallways to reach the roof.

"Two ways up ahead!" Serenity told them as they ran.

"Which way do you think she went?" Milque asked.

Serenity activated her sage eyes seeing a chakra trail to the left.

"Left now!" Serenity said as they all followed her to the left.

"I see light nearby! It's right here!" Serenity said.

They all ran up to the roof and quickly looked around with their weapons drawn.

"There she is." Severity said.

They saw C.C. and Dray fighting with Gladio and Tomoko nearby laying on the floor crawling to the group.

It was raining nearby and the showers soon to come.

"Storm is coming possibly." Kaiden said rushing over to help Gladio and Tomoko with the others following.

"She used some psychic power on us." Tomoko said as they helped her and Gladio up.

"What's with the spinning crystal?" James asked looking at the crystal device.

"That's the passageway." Severity said.

"Couldn't we shoot it and stop anyone from going in?" James asked.

"That is not how it works. It's unpenetrable." Severity said.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" James asked.

"Uhm." Severity said not knowing what to say.

Dray kept spinning his lightsaber left to right with both ends going against each end of C.C.'s staff blocking each attack and even grabbing his hilt and raising it up to smash the tip of her staff into his gut but not pierce through.

Her staff end opened sending some powerful quake power that blasted him into a nearby pillar and hurting him badly.

Dray quickly used a force power to heal himself and then he ran to C.C. clashing his blade on her staff pushing against it.

"Don't do this!" Dray yelled.

A few drops appeared on them from the nearing storm.

"Dray, stop and let me do this! It is the only way!" C.C. yelled and rose her hand up creating a small black hole to nearly suck him into it but quickly making it disappear as he was in mid-air and backflipped letting him drop.

"Mom!" Serenity yelled rushing to them.

C.C. noticed Serenity and held her hand out creating a white bubble around Serenity and holding her in place.

Suddenly everyone ran at Serenity's mother with weapons ready and began to shoot at her at first.

C.C. held her staff out creating a shield that took all the shots and explosive rounds.

Serenity suddenly used her own psychic power and undid her mothers' bubble and ran at her.

"Mom!" Serenity shouted swinging her lightsabers at her mother.

C.C. twirled her staff blocking her lightsaber blades.

Adam swung his blade next at C.C. who twirled her body knocking away Serenity's lightsabers and slammed her staff into Adams' blade knocking it away.

James began to shoot at her from behind and C.C. spun her staff creating another shield to block the bullets.

Dray got up pushing the tip of his lightsaber against the shield trying to pierce through and Fern helping him but nothing was working.

Desolate and her ice power kept trying to either freeze the shield over or give it damage but nothing was working for her.

"Everyone together!" Sayid shouted.

Everyone at the same time began to attack and C.C. rose her staff up and created a shield that covered herself from the tip of her staff down around her entire body blocking every attack given at her.

"I guess I have to do this." C.C. said softly in tears.

It suddenly got dark and everyone looked at the sky to see a large Black Hole in space nearing the planet. Now C.C. was showing her true power.

"This just got a lot harder." Dray said to everyone.

"Oh my." Zarbon replied to Dray saying, 'harder'.

Everyone- even C.C. gave Zarbon a look to shut up.


	10. Chapter 10: The Event Horizon

Chapter 10: The Event Horizon

* * *

"Please be careful everyone!" -Froslass

* * *

Everyone looked into space and suddenly seen nearby the remnant Alliance Fleet coming down from the sky off into the distance.

James heard his earpiece going off and answered it quickly.

"James we-" Commander Ringo began to say.

"We know! Stay planetside!" James said.

"We have a fix on your location. I can see some sort of structure in the distance." Ringo said looking out the port side window.

"Yeah, that's where we are! Stay where you are we are trying to kill Serenity's mom!" James said hanging up.

Ringo hearing that was a bit speechless and confused.

Everyone meanwhile in Serenity's group was trying to destroy the shield looking back up to space.

"What are you doing!" Drayconivous yelled.

"I am putting an end to this!" C.C. yelled at him in tears.

"This isn't the way!" Dray yelled.

Dray was punching the shield continuously and his knuckles was bleeding in the process.

C.C. seeing this was using a force healing on him.

"Damn it C.C.!" Dray shouted and fell to his knees in tears.

"Mom!" Severity yelled standing behind Dray giving his mother a mean look.

"Why can't any of you see that I am doing this to restart life! To make a restart to save a new generation from evil! There is too much evil and too much wrong in this universe!" C.C. yelled.

"Yet there is good as well." James said.

C.C. looked at James and slowly smiled.

"You protected my daughter through many years. Thank you." C.C. said.

"Serenity and her sisters are like sisters I never had. I am proud to protect them like a brother." James said with a determined nod.

"I think it's best you prove you can be a mom to Serenity and her sisters and stop what you are doing. That way we can all be happy and not dead." James continued.

"He is right. I know as well there is evil in this galaxy, but there is also good! You are good! Do you really want to do this to judge people to death before they could even save themselves from eternal damnation! You are making a choice for them that they won't agree to!" Garrus said.

C.C. kept her shield up and suddenly let out a burst of wind blowing everyone away from her and she ran toward the crystal pushing a button on a old console that began a process for the crystal to slowly spin charging up.

"Mom." Serenity said as she was standing right behind her.

C.C. looked back and shocked Serenity got to her in time.

"Don't do this." Serenity said and hooked her weapons to her belt.

C.C. looked at her daughter and tried to hold back her tears.

"I am in love." Serenity told her.

"What!?" Drayconivous yelled.

"With Adam." Serenity pointed to Adam who was getting up and seeing Drayconivous giving him a death stare.

C.C. remained quiet looking at the two of them.

"If you do this I won't experience love. You love Dad, don't you?" Serenity said to her.

Soon everyone put their weapons away and approached C.C.

Drayconivous stood beside Serenity and Severity stood on the other side of Dray. Dray put both of his arms around both of his children looking at C.C. with a stern look.

Adam put his arm around Serenity looking at C.C. as Neo did the same thing to Severity looking at her too.

Suddenly everyone stood beside and behind them all putting their arms over their shoulders.

"We aren't just friends. We are family." Serenity said.

C.C. looked at them unable to hold her tears any longer and water rolled down her cheeks.

There was a small hovering monitor with Ringo and a few crew members looking at what was going on hovering above their heads.

"So that's the mom huh?" Ringo asked.

"Shh touching moment." Mangle whispered.

"This may be a fucked-up galaxy, but there are people like us. They want to live their lives to the fullest as it is intended to be. I was pathetic growing up until my sisters supported me and then we supported one another. We met friends along the way and allies. We all share the same Galaxy and Universe that we want to protect. Please, mother, will you be apart of our crazy family?" Serenity asked giving her a smile.

C.C. looked at all of them with tears covering her eyes and she had to lift her hand up to wipe them away but more tears was coming.

"I want to live a full life with you." Drayconivous said to her walking up to her letting Serenity and Severity side hug.

C.C. didn't say anything as her hand was shaking gripping her staff and her other hand on the controls and shaking as well.

Dray touched her cheek and rubbed the tears away.

"We want to own a small home, just for you and me. A little cottage next to the beach so we can hear the tides in day and night. We can have a large skylight so while we lay in bed we can watch the stars and moon and make as many wishes as we can upon a falling star. You and I spoke of living on the sea as well. We live on the sea and then later in life, the cottage. Just you and me." Dray told her as he rubbed her cheek softly and her nuzzling her face against his hand looking into his eyes.

There was a long pause and suddenly her hand let go of the controls and fell into Dray's arms holding him crying.

"It's okay." Dray said patting her back.

Without thinking, everyone got close and had a big group hug.

"Welcome to the family, mom." Serenity said smiling in tears.

Serenity finally had her mom back.

"Would like to be on beach. Run tests on seashells." Mordin said with a nod.

"One last thing." C.C. said and held her hand up creating some odd sparkling power that warped around Dray's daughters' heads and going into their heads next.

Suddenly, they all felt different as if full and more energy.

"What is this?" Mangle asked shocked.

"I unsterilized you all." C.C. said.

"Woah Woah how!?" Dray said.

"When you learn a lot about the Krazoa and their former powers, curing things is one thing to an extent. You took it from them in fear that they would go beserk or something with the curse. They aren't. You are just an overly protective father who takes it too extreme." C.C. said.

"Someone finally said it." Mira said coughing.

"We agreed-!" Dray began to say until she patted his lips.

"Don't be scared. They won't go berserk- see? It was fear that made you think that." C.C. said smiling at the girls.

Dray just looked at her then to his kids.

"You're right. Who am I to take that from them with what I and Mordin did when they were kids. I just didn't want them to have kids in case well, this curse carried on you know?" Dray said.

"So that means we can get preggers?" Mangle asked.

"Oh no..." Dray said facepalming himself.

"Hahaha, it seems we are all together again." Vowrawn said chuckling.

"Nice to see you again, and same to you Mira." C.C. said smiling.

"You know it." Mira said to her nodding.

"Well what a touching end here." Kisame said.

"Wait, don't we have some enemy to-" Itachi began to say until he grunted with blood coming from the side of his mouth.

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted.

Everyone quickly looked back and seen a hand right through Itachi's chest and yanked out his heart and his soul.

Echidna was there and threw Itachi's body down licking her fingers grinning evilly.

"Holy shit!" James yelled.

"No!" Kisame yelled.

"Oh my god..." Sasori said gasping.

Echidna fired a green lightning bolt right at Serenity.

"Out of my way!" Echidna yelled.

Vowrawn noticing where her hand was pointed ran to Serenity and took the hit vaporizing his entire body.

"No!" Serenity screamed.

"Serenity! Into it now!" C.C. yelled grabbing Serenity and pushing her right toward the crystal to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline while its portal was open.

However, she hit right into Ardyn who smirked however he was shocked when C.C. force pushed him and Serenity into the portal and the portal shut on its own.

Suddenly, it began to rain and it got darker as the Event Horizon was still there in space. They felt the fear and pain in their bodies, as Echidna was sending a power to them to hurt them around her presence. It was soundless around almost, to the terror they were seeing.

"Why can't I-" C.C. began to say wondering why the black hole wasn't leaving until a bolt of green lightning came down in front of her and more bolts of green lightning rained around them with Echidna's arms up laughing.

Suddenly the crystal broke from its braces by the force and Echidna used a shrinking power to grab it into her hands. This was also showing to everyone how powerful she was.

Suddenly everyone began to run as quickly as they could off the roof going back into the turbine room.

Jolee leaped at Echidna from behind and Maes with his pistol out jumped with him.

Jolee tried to slice Echidna only for him to be force grabbed by her and used as a shield getting hit by the blaster bolts killing him. Echidna made a grip and crushed Jolee's body into a ball with his ribs pointed broken into sharp spikes. Echidna launched his corpse into Maes piercing him through his body and both of their souls was warped right into Echidna's.

Dray tried to shoot his own force lightning at her but it did nothing.

One lightning bolt from the sky killed a soldier next to Dray and then another in front of him.

"Damn it!" Dray shouted.

Mira with her jet pack tried to use her missiles from her wrist launchers at Echidna that did nothing but make smoke around her body. Echidna sent a green bolt of lightning right into Mira's helmet and melting her head from the inside and her armor scorched and her soul ripped out of her body.

"Hurry I will hold her off!" Sayid shouted shooting at her with his blaster rifle.

The bolts just hit her in the face doing nothing bet vaporizing on her eyes and skin.

Echidna grabbed onto Sayids' head with her palm and slowly began to crush his skull in until his brain and eyes squirted out and she threw his body to the side sucking his soul into her own.

"I want more!" Echidna laughed out.

"I hunger for it all!" Echidna yelled holding her arm out into the sky and sending a powerful aura of absorption at the black hole and sucking away its power.

"It's mine!" She yelled.

Everyone quickly made it back to the turbine room and right, as they was running there, was a large bolt of green lightning electrocuting two soldiers and blowing up the walkway they was on.

"Shoot her!" Garrus yelled firing his explosive rounds with Mangle doing the same.

Echidna came from the roof and laughed at all of them hovering in mid-air with dark smoke under her feet and swirling around her body.

Echidna used the force gripping a pillar and breaking it off firing it right at one platform and on it was Taliyo trying to shoot poison rounds at her only to be crushed to death by the pillar.

Suddenly she sent a flashback vision into all of their minds even across the entire planet into Ringo and the Alliance members' minds in their ships.

They saw Echidna doing horrifying things in the past, a few being skinning children and salting their bodies to watch them scream only to eat them slowly while they were alive. She tortured pregnant mothers and ate their children out of their stomachs before executing the mothers.

Echidna took the souls of many, but children's fear is what she craved the most as it gave her a joyous taste in her body to fuel her power. Every soul she took gained her little power but their visions showed in seconds, how many. Over a billion people of different species died by her.

When the vision ended they all had fear in their minds.

"Don't let this get to you! It's a dark side spell!" C.C. yelled trying to focus and sending a healing power into people's minds.

"That snatch!" James growled glaring at Echidna.

Suddenly a blast of psychic power hit Echidna but did nothing only for her to look to the side seeing Espeon.

"Leave my family and friends alone!" Espeon shouted sending a powerful tsunami of psychic type aura right into Echidna making her stagger a little bit and frown.

"You guy's gone now! We got this go!" Umbreon yelled.

Right as everyone was escaping into different hallways, Echidna looked down at Umbreon and Espeon that quickly got side by side together bringing out their small scepter's.

"Ready?" Umbreon asked.

Espeon gave a mean look to Echidna.

Echidna grinned at the both of them and opened her arms out to say bring it.

Both Espeon and Umbreon leaped at her and both began swinging their small scepter's at her but only to miss as Echidna backflipped onto a wind turbine and with the force she gripped two turbines above her ripping them off their platforms along with the platforms themselves and hurled them down like meteorites right at Umbreon and Espeon with a forboding cackling laugh.

"Jump!" Umbreon yelled.

Both Espeon and Umbreon jumped on platforms to turbines and noticed she just kept ripping platforms off and firing them at them.

"This is madness!" Umbreon yelled.

Suddenly Echidna floated at Espeon and sent a red magic like spell of power right into Espeons face knocking her right into a walkway knocking her out.

"Fuck!" Umbreon yelled and sent a dark pulse right at Echidna who was absorbing it grinning.

"Your dark element power only strengthens me!" Echidna laughed.

Suddenly Umbreon was blasted by Espeon down to an exit area and used her psychic power to break done the stones to its entrance.

"Espeon!" Umbreon screamed as Kaiden ran and grabbed Umbreon's' arm yanking her to run.

"Espeon!" NahNahNah yelled out as well in shock.

"No!" Umbreon yelled in tears trying to go back.

Echidna looked at Espeon who stood there giving her a mean glare. This was the first time Espeon showed a hateful look.

Echidna grinned activating her cane lightsaber twirling it in one hand and jumped right at Espeon.

Suddenly Espeon's eyes flashed and great power of psychic aura surrounded Echidna and swirled like a tornado carrying up stones and even its own pink lightning inside electrocuting Echidna.

The power inside was so great it slowly began to rip away the alchemy mask that Echidna wore for so long. She was finally being revealed to what she truly looked like with all of the darkness inside of her.

Echidna's face was quick wrinkled and thin. Her cheekbones could be seen and her eyes sunken into her skull with green dots glowing from her eerie green eyes. Her tail was that of alchemy having a long scorpion stinger on the end. Her back had spider legs that arched out trying to pull away the psychic tornado to launch some acid attack at Espeon. Her teeth was rotten except for her snake fangs and her snake tongue that hissed out of her lips. She was however quite built-in muscle. Her grey skin over her body showed and her face having some tattoo formation on it of some sort.

Echidna's acid came out of the tornado and launch right into Espeons arms making her stop the power she was using.

"You little bitch!" Echidna laughed walking up to her.

"Y-your a monster..." Espeon said breathing heavily aching in pain.

Suddenly Echidna's dreadlocks moved on their own and slowly the ends looked like snakeheads but suddenly disappeared as she looked at Espeon and sent green magic into Espeons neck cutting her air supply.

Echidna laughed having a cackly old woman's laugh. To Espeon, she was the devil.

Espeon remembered her life, her mother always beating her when she came home drunk, she remembered her siblings killing their mother and running away. She remembered meeting her father and her many half-sisters and finally being happy. She realized, she got a disability from the abuse that her mother gave her. Then she realized, the woman who birthed her wasn't her mother. She had two. Aruriania when she was alive and did want to know Serenity's mother.

Echidna began to drain her soul out of her body as she was being choked to death.

"I am a god." Echidna said.

"N-no... You are the devil. You will be no ones god." Espeon softly said.

Echidna hating hearing that ripped Espeons soul out, putting it into herself. Then she yelled smashing her fist into Espeons' corpse, breaking her head in into bone fragments and gorey mush.

Echidna growled in anger and soon calmed herself holding out the crystal that she morphed into small size.

"Those two are at the Cosmic Divine Crystalline... Now I have it in my grasp... Now I shall open the portal to the underworld and bring back the starscourge!" Echidna laughed.

"Me! The Daemon Queen!" Echidna laughed and hovered out of the palace into the air with her arms out and began to channel power from the nearby Black Hole.

As she began to take the power from the black hole to power herself, there was a few portals in the sky slowly opening up with red glowing eyes appearing of different varieties staring out of the portals.

Meanwhile, near the palace, everyone was taking a breather. Near them were Compy's, small little dinosaurs just looking at the group and pouncing around eating bugs on some leaves.

"I sense she-" C.C. began to say and looked at Umbreon who was in tears.

"She's the last of her siblings." Desolate said looking down.

Fern, Dray, and Sam comforted Umbreon.

"Serenity is in the Cosmic Divine Crystalline right?" Adam asked.

"Yes, she is." C.C. said.

"Yeah and so is Ardyn." Zarbon reminded them.

Dray walked up with Fern to leave Sam to comfort Umbreon alone.

"I'm so sorry." C.C. said hugging Dray who was in tears.

Zinnia hugged NahNahNah who was very upset.

"She thought of me as a someone before I was defeated by her and Umbreon in the past..." NahNahNah said with a sigh.

Everyone looked down in sadness.

"She was a good kid! Tougher than me!" Wrex said.

"The happiest one of all of us." Garrus said.

"Gave us all hope." Vulpix said wiping her tears away sniffing as Noctis kept hugging her.

"Her death won't be in vain." Dray said getting mad.

"Anger won't help her. Justice will." C.C. told him patting his cheek to calm him down.

"Dray come in, its Ringo." Ringo said on the comlink

"Yes, I'm here." Dray said.

"We lost two ships. Some woman at that palace ripped them down and blew them up in mid-air. We lost three hundred plus people and most were civilians willing to help." Ringo said.

Everyone looked at one another in silence.

"Ringo what is your new position we are coming to you. Find an open area to land the Normandy." Dray said.

"I am sending coordinates now." Ringo said.

Dray looked at everyone and sighed.

"Until Serenity comes back, I am incharge." Dray said.

"Sounds good." Prompto said jumping off the rock he was sitting on with Mangle.

"C.C., Fern. You two are to act as lead if I am not around or if we have to separate into groups. Desolate, stay with Fern." Dray said.

"Why the hell her staying with me!?" Fern asked.

"To make sure you don't get us into any trouble." Dray said.

Desolate grinned at Fern who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let us move!" Dray shouted.

As they walked, Mangle ran up beside her father.

"Is Serenity really like, this chosen one or something?" Mangle asked confused about what she has heard.

"I sure hope she is. If Ardyn gets what he wants, then its all over. However, we need to concentrate on here and now." Dray said.

"I hope she's okay." Adam said.

In the distance standing on limbs of a large tall tree was Urashiki, Matagi and Colress looking toward the storm.

"This is starting to get crazy. Now Echidna taking power while Ardyn and that Serenity are in the Cosmic Divine Crystalline?" Colress said.

"I think we should handle Drayconivous and his group." Urashiki said smirking with his arms crossed.

Suddenly before Colress argued over their safety, they both heard a girl's crying voice near them and they looked at Matagi who wasn't moving or crying, just staring through her scope looking at Drayconivous.

You could hear a little girl's uncanny crying coming from her body and both of them became a bit scared.

Matagi suddenly spoke in a soft voice.

"He's mine." Matagi said.

Meanwhile, inside the Cosmic Divine Crystalline, Serenity woke up to what seemed like a cloud of blue fog but she was floating. There was no sound or wind.

However, next to her was Ardyn standing upright in this area of the unknown with her looking at her with a grin.

Serenity got up standing on nothing looking at him right back.

"So it begins." Ardyn said to Serenity as both were ready to fight.

~To be continued...~


End file.
